Temporary Home
by prettylittlespoby13
Summary: Toby Cavanaugh was homeless boy living on the streets. Until a lady approaches him and gives him a place to stay. Now Toby is living with the house of Hastings. While Toby's there he falls for the Hastings youngest daughter, Spencer. The only problem is Spencer has a boyfriend, but he doesn't treat her very well. Rated T for language in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Temporary Home**

**Chapter 1**

Toby didn't know where to go or what he plans on doing. All that he knew is that he needs to get out of this hell hole called home. It's not really his home. It's a foster home. Not a very good foster home. He lives with three foster sisters Jenna, who is 17. Toby really hates Jenna. She's creepy and a total bitch. There's Sydney, who is 16. Sydney is Jenna's sidekick. She's almost as bad as Jenna. Then there's Paige. Paige is more like a real sister to him. She's a lot nicer than the other girls. They both hate Jenna and Sydney and they get along pretty well. Toby is the first person Paige told that she was gay. Almost everyone in the foster home made fun of Paige for it, but Toby supported her every step of the way. Toby also lived with two foster brothers. Noel, who is 17 and he's a total jackass. He's almost like a female version of Jenna, only not as creepy. Then there's Caleb who is 18, which is the same age as Toby. Caleb is Toby's best friend and is defiantly like a brother to him. Caleb was the first person Toby met when he first came here back when he was 13.

They all live here in this house with their foster parents Paul and Naomi. Paul and Naomi weren't very nice people to be around. They are always grumpy and don't really seem to like us. Well by us I mean me, Paige, and Caleb. They adore Jenna, Sydney, and Noel. Ever since I got here Paul and Naomi have been pissing me off. After years of going through their bullcrap I couldn't take it anymore. Now here I am throwing everything I own into my book bag. Toby is finally ready to leave this place. Nobody knows that he's leaving, except for his best friend, Caleb.

"Toby," Caleb whispered. "Are you really leaving?" Toby sighs "I have to Caleb; I just have to get out of here. I can't take it here in this hellhole."

Caleb stands up and grabs his bag "no wait a minute. Where will you go?' "I don't know," he admits. "Any where's better then here."

"You must have some plan on where you're going," he said. Toby shrugs "I guess I'll take a bus up to Rosewood and figure things out there." "Where's Rosewood?" Caleb asked. "It's a town 20 miles from here," he said.

"Why are you going there?" He asked. "There maybe a few job openings. I'll go to Rosewood and get a job, so I can save up enough money to get to California."

Caleb shakes his head "I just can't believe your leaving." Toby zipped up his bag and then throws it over his shoulder. "Just promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm doing or where I'm going," he said. Caleb sighed and said "okay." "Thanks' man I owe you big time," he said and gave him a man high five.

Toby climbed out his window and then ran towards the bus station. He didn't know where to go or what he plans on doing. All that he knows is he has to get out of here. He hops on the bus to Rosewood in hopes of finding a place to stay. He wasn't sure what he would find in Rosewood, but for some reason he felt like something good might happen to him there. Toby thought that he would find a good job and a place to stay in Rosewood. What he didn't know is that he would find his soul mate in this strange messed up town.

**Two weeks later**

Two weeks have gone by and Toby still hasn't found a job. He doesn't even have a place to live. Right now he's living in an alley behind a dumpster. If he wants food he has to steal it. When he first came to Rosewood all he had was $10.15. That didn't get him much. He looked everywhere for a job, he even went to the Brew looking for a job.

One day his luck began to change. If it weren't for the unexpected rain storm that happened that day, he would have never met the most amazing girl. Toby was walking through town, making his way towards Mr. Sweeny's office. Every week Toby would talk to Mr. Sweeny, to see if he had a job opening for him.

"Hello Mr. Sweeny," Toby said. Mr. Sweeny turns around and smiles once he sees Toby. "Toby, what can I do for you?" "I was wondering if you had a job for me yet." Mr. Sweeny shakes his head sadly. "Sorry Toby, but I still don't have a job opening.' He nods "oh that's okay, I'll try somewhere else." "I'll let you know as soon as I know a place that's hiring. I'll even recommend you to some people I know," he said. Toby attempts a smile "thank you Mr. Sweeny." Mr. Sweeny gives him a look of sympathy "I really am sorry Toby, but times are hard." He nods "I understand. Have a nice day Mr. Sweeny."

Toby walks out of the building and makes his way down the street. He cursed to himself when it started to rain. He pulls up his hood and runs down the street. What Toby didn't know is while he was running back to his alley, a women saw him.

Toby walked into the alley and sat behind the dumpster. He was still getting rained on, but the two roofs helped a little to block the rain. He looked up, when he heard footsteps coming this way. When he looked up there was a women, who looked to be in her mid-40s, standing in front of him. The lady had short brown hair, and was looking at him with scrunched up worried eyes.

"Do you live here?' the lady asked. Toby stared at her for a minute, before shaken his head "no." She looked at him in disbelief and puts her hands on her hips. "Then where do you live?" He stuttered "uh...I live not far from here."

The lady shook her head "nice try, no why don't you try telling me the truth." Toby looked down and sighed "I don't live anywhere." She nods "I see and where do you plan to go?"

He shrugs "I'm not so sure. I came here looking for a job." The lady nods and sticks out her hand "okay, come with me." He looks at her in confusion "where are we going?" "You can live with me and my family until you figure things out," she said. Toby stood up "I don't even know you."

She reaches in her front pocket and pulls out her I.D. "My names Veronica Hastings. I am married and have two kids. I live five minutes from here. Now are you coming or not?" Toby shrugged "I won't be able to pay rent." The lady folds her arms "I'll tell you what. If you do some work around my house, then you can live at our house for free. After a while I will even start to pay you for your work." Toby was hesitant for a moment, but nods "okay."

**Okay, so this is a new fanfic I am working on. What do you all think of it? Should I keep it going?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews on my last chapter. I decided to keep this story going. **

** Chapter 2**

Toby looked out the window as they drove through the town. He looked at all the buildings and homes and people. Everyone in this town seems the same. He wonders if anyone is different in this town. Toby was shaken from his thoughts when they pulled into the driveway of a large White House. He gets out of the car and fallows Ms. Hastings to the front door. When she opened the door Toby's jaw dropped and his eyes popped out. The house looked even bigger from the inside. "This is it," Veronica said. Toby looked around the living room and was in awe at the sight of it. This really seemed like a nice place to live. She points towards the stairs "your room is upstairs at the end of the hall." I fallowed her up the stairs and down the hallway. Once again I was shocked by the size of my room. There was a double bed, two beside tables, a dresser, a chair sitting by the window, and a walk in closet.

"This is your room and don't worry about getting new clothes. I will give you money tomorrow and you can buy some," she said. She points at the door "the bathroom is right across the hall and next to the bathroom is the towel closet and me and my husbands room." When we walked back down the hall she pointed out her two daughters room. We walked back down stairs where she showed me the dining room, kitchen, patio, down stairs bathroom, family room, her office, mr. Hastings office, and the living room again.

"I showed you all the rooms and told you which ones you can't go into. Your allowed in the kitchen at anytime. There's always coffee made in the house of Hastings, so fill free to have a cup," she said. I noticed a whole bunch of pictures hanging up on the wall. I walked over to look at them. There were a few pictures of Mr. And Ms. Hastings on their wedding day. A few pictures of them together with their little daughters. There were two pictures of a young women who looked to be in her early twenties. There was one picture that really caught my eye. There was a picture of a girl that looked to be about seventeen. This girl was beautiful. She had long brown hair. A pair of beautiful brown eyes. She had a heart shaped face and the prettiest smile I have ever seen. This girl was beautiful absolutely breath taking.

Toby points to the picture of the pretty girl "who's that?" She most of noticed me staring at this girls picture for some time, because she smiled and said "that's my youngest daughter, Spencer. She's pretty isn't she?" I smiled and said "very pretty." "Yeah, well don't get any ideas. Spencer already has a boyfriend," she said. I sighed in disappointment "she's taken?"

She nodded and gives me a look of sympathy. "The guy she's dating is a real bum if you ask me." "You said you have two daughters. Who's the other one?" I asked. She points to a picture of her other daughter "Melissa she's 23 and engaged to someone. My husband, Peter is a lawyer just like me." "Family of lawyers I sure on how to pick them," I teased. She laughed "yeah that doesn't mean you can get into trouble when ever you want." I nodded. "Okay, I have to get to work, Spencer should be home soon to finish explaining the rules." I nodded and said "okay."

After Ms. Hastings left Toby was left alone for a couple hours. While he was here he looked at more of their family pictures. He saw one picture of Spencer wearing a field hockey uniform. That's when he picked up on the fact that this girl is in to sports. He chuckled at one picture of ten year old Spencer sitting in what looked like a time out chair. He noticed the display of trophies lined up on the shelf. He figured this was a rich family with high standards. Toby was startled when he heard the front door open and footsteps coming this way.

"Mom!" a young female voice called out. Toby didn't know if he should answer or if that would freak the girl out. I mean who wants to come into your own house calling for your mom only to have a complete stranger respond? That would be creepy. "Mom!" the voice and the footsteps were getting closer.

Spencer was returning home after a long hard day at school. First see got into a fight with one of her friends. Then she got into a fight with her boyfriend, Alex over something stupid. He got mad at Spencer for not having soda in his fridge. Like what kind of idiot gets mad at their girlfriend for not having a damn Pepsi in their own fridge?

Spencer shakes the thought from her head and unlocks her front door. "Mom!" she called out into her empty house. Spencer really hoped her mom was home, because she's upset and really needs to talk to her. For years Spencer and her mom were always close. Instead of the usual mother daughter relationship, her mother was more like her best friend. Spencer told all of her problems to her mother and trusted her with everything.

"Mom!" She called our again. Spencer walked toward the family room. "Mom I have to talk to you about..." she stopped once she saw a strange man standing in the family room. The man turned around and smiled at her awkwardly. "Ah!" Spencer screamed and got ready to charge at him with her hockey stick.

Toby turned and saw the girl walk in. He noticed how stunned she looked to see him. His eyes widen when the girl screams and charges at him with her hockey stick. "No! No wait" he said. "I don't know who you are or why your in my house. You have five seconds to get your ass out of my house before I hit it all the way back to wherever you came from!" the girl shouts. Even though Toby was scared he was slightly amused at the fact that this girl knew how to take care of herself.

"No! Your mom knows I'm here. She's letting me stay here," he told her. Spencer raised the hockey stick hire and eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know my mother?" "She found me in the alley when it was raining. She offered me a place to stay," Toby said.

Spencer lowered the stick some, but still kept her guard up. Toby had his hands up "could you please put that stick down. I rather you not use my head as a piñata." Spencer sets the stick against the wall, but she was still keeping her distance. For the first time that night she looked up and their eyes meet. When their eyes meet the world stopped spinning.

Toby took this moment to take a good look at Spencer. She was tall, not as tall as him, but for a girl she was pretty tall. Her brown hair was in wavy curls down the length of her back. Her heart shaped faced made her look even more beautiful. "Wow," Toby muttered to himself. She's even more beautiful in person.

Spencer was also looking at Toby. She noticed how tall he was and that he had a nice body. His face was handsome and he had the most amazing blue eyes she has ever seen. His hair was short in the back and spiked up in the front. If Spencer wasn't so freaked out right now, she would say he's pretty hot.

"Could you please tell me your name before I really turn you into a human piñata?" she said. Toby tried not to laugh. "I'm Toby, you must be Spencer." "Well clearly I'm not Melissa," she teased. Toby laughed and looked away when he realized he was blushing. "Your mom was really nice and offered me the guest room. I just came to Rosewood a few weeks ago." Spencer nodded "I believe you, but if your lying I will beat you with this hockey stick," she teased while holding it up. Toby laughed "I promise if I'm lying. I will stand here quietly and let you beat me as you please." Spencer laughed "I'm going to hold you to your word."

The fun ended when her mother and father came home. Mr. Hastings eyes widen when he saw Toby talking with his daughter. "Who are you and what are you doing with my daughter?" Veronica put her hand on her husbands chest. "Peter, this is the kid I told you about." "Kid? That is not a kid he's practically an adult," Peter said. "Dad he doesn't have anywhere else to go," Spencer said. "Peter, please this young man lives on the streets. Plus he agreed to do some work for us," Veronica said. Peter looked at Toby and sighed. "Alright fine." He points at Toby and says "but you stay away from my daughter do you understand!?" Spencer rolled her eyes. Toby nodded "I understand." "Spencer, why don't you explain the rules to Toby, while I work on dinner," Veronica said. Spencer nodded "okay."

**Thanks for reading this chapter I hoped you liked it. Spencer and Toby met! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Eating dinner with the Hastings was really awkward. Ms. Hastings and Spencer were nice and kept trying to make conversation, but Mr. Hastings was kind of freaking Toby out a little. Mr. Hastings sat there glaring at Toby while he cut his steak. He was probably picturing Toby's head when he was cutting his stake.

"Toby, our barn needs to be rebuilt. Do you think you can handle it?" Mr. Hastings asked. Toby nodded "yes sir." "Good, because you start tomorrow," he said. "Peter, I was going to take Toby shopping tomorrow," Veronica said. "Veronica, we have a business meeting tomorrow," Peter said. "Oh that's right I completely forgot. I'm sorry Toby, maybe we can go Monday," Veronica said. "Mom I could take him," Spencer said. Veronica smiled "oh you will, but I though you hung out with Alex on Saturdays." "I can cancel, besides Alex and I aren't speaking to each other right now," she said. Veronica nodded "alright, Toby is it okay if Spencer takes you shopping tomorrow?" Toby smiled "sure."

The next morning Spencer and Toby were riding in Spencer's car on their way to the mall. "So Toby, what's your story?" Spencer asked. Toby took a deep breath before answering. "Well I've come from somewhere and now I'm here." "Oh nice story are you planning on writing a sequel?" she teased. "Maybe something to fill me in," she adds. He sighed "I just came from a place that I really don't want to go back to." Spencer nodded "okay, just so you know when you're ready to tell someone, I'm here." He smiled at her and said "thanks." They sat there smiling at each other for awhile.

Once Spencer realized what she was doing, she shook her head and turned her head towards the rode. They arrived at the mall ten minutes later. When they got there Spencer waited while Toby tried on T-shirts, long sleeve shirts, turtle necks, hoodies, jackets, jeans, sweet pants anything he could find he tried on. Toby came out wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and a blue plaid button up shirt. When Spencer, saw him in it she couldn't help but notice how hot he looked. That shirt really brings out his eyes.

"You should get that," Spencer said, while he was checking himself out in the mirror. He turned around to look at her. "You look good in that," she said. Spencer looked down and blushed when he smiled at her. He nodded "okay, I'll get more like this." After he picked out a few shirts and jeans. Spencer, paid for his clothes and then they got back in her car to go home.

"Have you ever been to the Brew?" Spencer asked. "I've been there, but I've never gotten anything," he said. "Do you want to get coffee from there?" she asked. "I thought the Hastings always had coffee at home," he said. "We do, but the Brew has great coffee." Toby nodded "okay sure."

They walked inside the Brew and ordered their coffee. Toby chuckled when Spencer ordered a extra large coffee. They say down at a table and engaged in a conversation. "I take it you're a big coffee drinker," Toby noted, when she took a sip of her coffee. Spencer smiled shyly "yeah the Hastings run on caffeine." "You've had two cups for breakfast and you were drinking a cup on the way to the mall. Now you're drinking an extra large," he said.

Spencer smiled "yes and I plan on getting a medium to go." "Oh my god you're addicted to caffeine." She laughed "trust me I've been worse. Yesterday I had three cups in the morning, two during the school day, one when I got home from school. Then two while I was studying." Toby's jaw dropped "you had seven cups of coffee yesterday!" Spencer smiled and nodded. Toby chuckled "good lord you need help." Spencer laughed "good luck."

Their fun was over when they heard a mans voice call Spencer's name. "Spencer!" Spencer looked up and gasped when she saw her boyfriend, Alex heading this way. Alex was a tall man with brown curly hair. His eyes were filled with anger as he searched the Brew for Spencer.

"Alex," Spencer stood up. "You were supposed to meet me at the Grill an hour ago! Where were you!?" Alex demanded an answer. "I left a voicemail saying I couldn't make it and that I was busy today," Spencer said. Alex looks at Toby and points "who is this!?" "This is Toby, he's new in town. My parents are letting him stay with us. I was just showing him around," Spencer explained. "Oh and what were you planning on showing him next your bedroom?" Alex asked. "Alex would you get a grip. Toby is just a friend," she said. "I sure hope so, because this punk has nothing to offer you," Alex said. "Alex!" Spencer scolds. "Never mind Spencer, let's just go," Alex said. "No I'm hanging out with Toby right now. We can hang out tomorrow," she said. Spencer turned to Toby and said "come on Toby, let's go." "Did you hear me Spencer? I said you're coming with me," Alex said. Spencer grabbed Toby's hand "and I said Toby let's go." With that Spencer and Toby walked out of the Brew leavening behind a pissed off Alex.

After a silent ride they returned back to the house. Spencer set her keys on the table and sighed "I'm sorry about Alex. He doesn't really know how to think before he speaks." Toby nodded "it's fine. I've been called worse." Spencer studied him for a few minutes before speaking again. She gives him a haft smile "so I guess you're not going to tell me your back story?" He smiled and shrugged "not until you tell me yours." "You could learn more about me if you let me learn more about you," she said. He nods "okay, I'll tell you stuff about me over time." "By any chance you plan on starting tonight?" Spencer asked. Toby shook his head and smirked "nope." She sighed in disappointment "damn."

Later that night Veronica came up to talk to Spencer. Just like every night the two had a nice mother daughter conversation. Spencer would talk and her mother would listen while she braided Spencer's hair. Even though Spencer was old enough to brain her own hair, her mother would still do it for her before she went to bed.

Spencer told her mom about Alex's behavior lately. At first Alex seemed nice and sweet, but now he's being pushy and mean. Spencer sighed "I don't know mom one minute Alex is acting nice and then the next he's acting like a total jerk." "People change overtime Spence," Veronica said. She shook her head "I know people change, but do they really change in just two minutes?" "Boys work in strange ways," Veronica said.

When Veronica was done braiding Spencer's hair, Spencer sighed and leaned her head against her mothers shoulder. "I don't even know what Alex and I are anymore." "Well has he ever told you he loved you?" Veronica asked. "Yeah he said it a few times a month after we started dating, but he hasn't said it in awhile," she said. "Have you ever told him you loved him back?" Her mother asked. Spencer sighed "no." "Maybe it's because Alex isn't the one you want to say those three words to. Maybe you don't feel like that towards him," Veronica said. "Then what am I doing with him?" Spencer asked. Veronica shrugged "I don't know. Maybe you're waiting for the right one to come by and steal your heart." "I don't know falling in love sounds kind of scary," Spencer said. "Oh it is, but love is a beautiful thing. One day you will find that special someone," Veronica said. Spencer smiled "thanks mom." Veronica kissed Spencer's forehead and said "goodnight sweetie." "Goodnight," Spencer said.

After her mom left Spencer sighed and laid down in bed. She kept thinking about what her mother said. "One day you will find that special someone." "Who is that special someone?" Spencer wondered. Little did Spencer know, the one that would steal her heart was living down the hall from her.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the wait I was away on vacation, but I will start updating more. Encase you all were wondering. In this story Spencer and her mom have a good relationship. **

**Next chapter Spencer's friends will meet Toby. Also her friends will tease her. Someone wanted Spencer to catch Toby in just a towel *cough next chapter cough*. **

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Toby has been living with the Hastings for a week now. Over time Spencer and Toby have gotten very close. They've been hanging out and spending a lot of time together. They go to the Brew together, shopping, and they talk and joke around a lot. Sometimes Spencer reminds him of Caleb, because she's smart and has the same since of humor as Caleb. Since Toby also has that since of humor, that's one of the reasons he and Spencer get along so well. Spencer has basically become his new best friend. Well his new girl best friend. Nobody could ever replace Caleb as his best friend.

Right now Toby was working on the Hastings barn out in the blazing hot sun. He was cutting wood, nailing things together, and clearing off the ground. All of this hard work is making him sweat. After all of this work he plans on taking a nice cold shower. While he was working he heard footsteps and the sound of girls giggling. When he turned around he saw Spencer coming this way along with three other girls. One girl was short with brown straight hair. Another girl was tan and had dark brown hair. The last girl standing next to Spencer had blonde curly hair and blue eyes. The giggling stopped when Spencer and her friends stopped in front of Toby.

The blonde girl waved "hi I'm Hanna." He waved back "I'm Toby." "Oh Spencer is that the boy you keep talking to us about? You're right he is cute," Hanna teased. The other girls giggled and Spencer's face turned red. Toby couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed or if she was blushing or a little bit of both. "Girls why don't you all go up to the house I'll be there in a minute," Spencer said. The girls all smiled and nodded. "Okay, sure Spencer we'll leave you two so you can make out," Hanna teased. The girls giggled and walked up to the house, leaving Spencer and Toby alone to talk.

Spencer wasn't the only one that heated up at that comment. Toby's face also turned a light shade of red. When Spencer turned around to face him, he felt his whole body heat up and his heart started racing. Come to think of it. This has been happening a lot recently. Whenever Toby's near her, he feels different. This is a feeling he's never felt before.

"I'm sorry about my friends. They can be airheads sometimes," Spencer said. "That's okay. I've had my share of crazy friends," Toby said. "Oh really like who?" Spencer asked. Toby smirked and said "you." Spencer smiled and shook her head "well you're crazier than I am." "Am not," he argued playfully. "How would you know? You barely know me." He said. "You don't know much about me either." Spencer said. Toby smiled. "I'm starting to."

"So who are your friends?" Toby asked. "Well Hanna you've met. The short girl is Aria and the other girl is Emily." Spencer said. "They seem like interesting people," he said. She laughed. "You have no idea." They stared at each other for a while. For some reason when Spencer was looking into his blue eyes, she felt strange.

Toby was the one to break the silence. "I should get back to work." Spencer nodded, "Right sorry to bother you." "Oh no it's nice having a beautiful distraction," he said, making Spencer blush a dark shade of red. Spencer laughed nervously, "yeah okay I'm just going to go." She slowly backed away and then turned to walk to the house.

When Spencer walked into the house, her friends were waiting for her in the living room with teasing grins on their faces. Spencer just rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up." "Is there anything you want to tell us?" Emily asked. "Not really," Spencer said, while walking towards the kitchen. Her friends fallowed her into the kitchen with more questions.

"I know you said a boy was staying here. I just didn't know he was this cute," Aria said. "He's not just cute, he's hot with a capital H," Hanna said. "Why didn't you tell us you two were close?" Emily asked. "Because it's not that big of a deal and plus we're not even that close. I've only known him for a week," Spencer said. "He seems to really like you," Emily said. "No he doesn't. He just likes having somebody that he can talk to. He hasn't had that in a while," she said. "No I saw it Spence, that boy likes you. He kept looking at you and he blushed whenever you looked back at him. Which was every second," Hanna said. "Stop," Spencer said.

Hanna smirked, "When you walked away, I bet he was staring at your butt." "Okay Hanna that's enough," Spencer said. "Spence, why are you so freaked out at the idea Toby might like you?" Emily asked. "Because he doesn't," Spencer said. "Yes he does Spencer," Hanna said. "No he doesn't! Aria tell them their crazy," she said. Aria just shrugged and said, "I don't know. I did see Toby's face light up when he saw you." Spencer threw her hands up and said "I'm done." She walked away, while her friends sat their making jokes.

After Toby finished all of his hard work for the day, he went in and took a shower. When he got out of the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist. As he looked around the bathroom he realized he forgot to grab clothes before her came in. He walked out of the shower and made his way to his bedroom.

"Okay," Spencer sighed as she closed up her text book. "That's enough studying for now." Her stomach rumbled, so she decided to sneak down to the kitchen. When Spencer opened her bedroom door, she caught a glimpse of Toby walking across the hall shirtless. Spencer practically drooled when she saw his six pack. She could feel her face heat up when Toby turned his head and saw her standing there. She quickly looked down and tried acting like she didn't see anything. Toby just turned his head back and quickly ran into his room

**Spencer saw a shirtless Toby! What did you all think of this chapter? **

**More Alex drama in the next chapter. Spencer and Toby have a cute friendly scene together. *Hint hint flirty Spoby***

**Thanks for reading please review! More reviews equals faster updates.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Spencer's pov)**

"So have you dumped that douche bag for Toby yet?" Hanna asked. Spencer sighed as she lay down on Hanna's bed, "no Hanna." "Why not?" she asked. "Because there's no reason to," I said. "Besides the fact that you like Toby," Hanna said. I sighed and covered my face, "for the millionth time Hanna I do not like him." "Just admit it Spencer, you have feelings for him," she said. "I do not," I argue. "For god sakes Spence you saw him naked!" she exclaimed. "I did not see him naked," I said. "You saw him in a towel that's pretty close," Hanna said. "I was going to get something to eat. It didn't mean anything," I said. "Yeah, but you saw him shirtless." Hanna smirked "what was that like? Does he have a six pack?" "Eight pack actually," Spencer blushed after she said that.

Spencer sighed and sat up on the bed. "Come on Spencer I know you like him," Hanna said. "Well I must admit he is kind of cute," I said. "Cute? Try hot," Hanna said. Spencer blushed "okay he's sexy, but it doesn't matter because he probably doesn't like me that way." Hanna scuffled "oh please have you not seen the way he looks at you? Haven't you seen him staring at your body?" "Hanna can we please drop this," I said. She sighed "fine. Hey you should invite Toby to come bowling with us tonight." "Really you wouldn't mind if I asked Toby to come?" I asked. "Not at all maybe when Toby's there he can wrap his arms around you and show you how to bowl," Hanna smirked. Spencer just rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed.

Later that afternoon Spencer walked into her house and found Toby sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. I decided to grab myself a cup and sit down next to him. He seemed to be in deep thought, until I nudged his arm playfully, "hey." He snaps out of it and smiles at me "hey." "You were just in outer space there. Is everything okay?' I asked. "Yeah I was just thinking," he said. "About what?" I wondered. He shrugged "just thinking." I nodded "oh well thinking's good." He took a sip of his coffee and then looked at me. "What about you?" he asked. I shrugged "what about me?" "What could possibly be going through that pretty little head of yours?" he asked. I smiled and blushed at him calling me pretty. I looked down, so he wouldn't notice me blushing.

"I was thinking that you should hang out with me and my friends tonight," I said. "Really?" he asked. I nod, "really. Hanna wants you to come bowling with me, Aria, and Emily." "That sounds like fun," he said. I smiled, "good, because I'm really hoping you'll come. I mean that is if you want to. You don't have to. It's up to you. It would make me happy if you did, but only if you want to." Toby chuckled and stopped me from rambling. "I would love to go bowling with you." "Yay!" I cheered. "I can't wait for you to go bowling with me. I mean with me and my friends." He grinned "me too. It's always fun hanging out with you. And seeing you smile is a special bonus." Once again his comment made me blush a deep shade of red.

I cover my face and say "yeah um make sure you're ready to go at 7." He smiles and nods "okay." "Okay," I say while getting up from the table, with my coffee in hand. "I'm going upstairs to study." "Okay, by the way. I think it's adorable when you blush," he said. Once again I blushed as I walked up to my room. Why does every word that comes out of that boys mouth have to make me blush? It's really starting to get on my nervous. I need to focus here. I don't like Toby. That's just crazy. Plus I have a boyfriend, so I can't like somebody else. Even though Toby is sweet and cute and hot so hot. No stop it Spencer!

At 8 o'clock we all showed up at the bowling alley. Once we got ourselves settled in we started talking and having a really good time. "Dammit!" Hanna grumbled, when she got another gutter ball. "I hate this game," she mumbled, while sitting down and crossing her arms like a child. "Come on Hanna you're not doing that bad," Emily said. "Yes I am. I got four gutter balls in a row!" she exclaimed. She shook her head and watched as Spencer got another strike. Spencer smirks and sits down with the others. I pumped my fist in the air, "Yes I just got a turkey!" Hanna grumbled "show off." "Hanna it's your turn again," Aria said. Hanna stood up and said "okay I'm going to start bowling like Spencer, so I can get a chicken." "It's turkey," I corrected. "Whatever! When did food become a part of bowling anyway?" Hanna said.

Later I laughed at Toby when he only knocked two pins down. "Wow, you sure are a pro at bowling aren't you," I teased, whiling picking up my ball. He smiled "hey I haven't gone bowling in a while. I just need time to warm up." "I see and ten frames wasn't enough?" I teased. "Hey I bet if we played against each other I would win," he said. I crossed my arms "oh do you?" "Yes, so what do you say you and me play a game of our own?" he asked. I nodded and said "okay, but we should make it interesting." "How interesting?" he asked. "Loser has to buy winner coffee," I said. He reaches out to shake my hand "deal." "Get ready to lose," I said. "Oh you are so on!" he teased.

I walked up to the isle and rolled the ball. I watched the ball and then cheered when I got a strike. "Yes one strike for Spencer!" "It's not polite to show off," Toby teased. "Just shut up and roll Cavanaugh," I teased. Toby walked up and rolled. My jaw dropped when he got a strike. He walked back with a smirk on his face. "One strike for Toby!" he said mocking my tone. I playfully glare at him and stick my tongue out.

After a close game, we are finally on the last frame. Our scores are tied, and it is now my turn. "Don't mess up. Absolutely no pressure," he teased. I looked back and glared at him, before going. I watched it go down the aisle. "Dammit!' I mumbled, when I got a splitter. I heard Toby behind me laughing. He shut up when I looked back and glared at him. I rolled again and got a spare. This is it. If Toby gets another strike he wins, but if he gets a spare. "NO!" I yelled, when Toby got a strike. "Yes!' he exclaimed. He looks at me with a smirk, "I won, looks like you owe me some coffee." I folded my arms and rolled my eyes "fine let's go jerk, so we can get you your coffee." Toby chuckled and fallowed her to the bowling ball rake.

"I think you cheated," Spencer said, while slamming her rented shoes on the counter. "I did not. I won fair in square," Toby chuckled. Spencer walked over to place her bowling ball back on the rake. "I think you've met your match Miss. Hastings. Finally someone that can beat you," he said with a wink. I looked up at him when he said that. I looked up and got lost in his blue eyes. "Dammit!" I hissed when I dropped my bowling ball on my foot.

Toby rushed to take off my shoe. "Oh my gosh. Are you okay?" he asked, while carefully rubbing my foot. "Yeah I think so," I hissed at the pain. "Maybe you should get your foot checked out," Toby suggested. "Hey!" a man yelled. I looked up and gasped when I see Alex coming this way.

Alex's face was a dark shade of red, once he was face to face with us. "What the hell are you doing with my girlfriend!?" Alex yelled. "Alex!" Spencer tried calming him down. Alex shoved Toby away "get the hell away from her creep!" Spencer pushed Alex away from Toby and then stepped in front of him. "Alex stop your acting like a child!" I yelled. "He's acting like a perv by touching my girlfriend!" Alex yelled. "I dropped a bowling ball on my foot! Toby was just suggesting I get it checked out!" I yelled. "Oh really is he going to check it out, so he can check out the rest of your body!" he shouted. "Alex leave him alone he didn't do anything wrong!" I shouted.

"I knew I should have busted this worthless piece of crap the first time I saw him!" Alex shouted. "Alex!" I yelled so loudly, everyone in the Alley heard me. "What Spencer? This punk is nothing but a worthless piece of rode kill!" I slap Alex across the face and yell, "Don't you ever talk about him like that! Do you understand!?" Spencer turned around to see that Toby looked like he was about to cry. Spencer's heart shattered at the sight. Spencer faced Alex once again and said "I want you to apologize to him right now. Toby and I were just hanging out. I accidently dropped a bowling ball on my foot and he was trying to help me. Toby has done nothing wrong, but be very nice to me unlike you, so I want you to say sorry to him right now," I said. Alex turned to face Toby and smirked "fine, I'm sorry that you're such a worthless freak that needs to drop dead." "Alex!" I yelled. Alex laughed "what? I was just kidding. I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and took Toby's hand, "I'm really sorry Toby. If you want we can just go home." Toby nodded "I think that's best." I walked away with Toby and Alex yelled after me "wait where are you going?" "Home call me when you grow up!" I yelled.

After telling my friends we were heading home early, we left the bowling alley. When we got home Toby sat down on the couch and hasn't said a word since we left the place. I sit down next to him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "I really am sorry about Alex, Toby. None of the stuff he said was true." Toby nodded his head slowly "yes it was. I am just a worthless piece of rode kill." My heart broke again, when he called himself that. "No you're not," I said. "What people have said about me is true. I am just a nobody that should just drop dead," he said, while bowing his head. "Toby Cavanaugh!" I yelled. "You are not worthless! You are not just a nobody living on the streets! You are a nice, funny, charming young man! And you're one of my best friends! I don't ever want to hear you talk bad about yourself. DO you understand?" "You don't even know me!" he shouted, making me jump a little.

He looked down again and sighed. "You don't know me Spence," he said more calmly. "You just know the gentle side of me, but you don't know where I came from or what I've been through. You just don't know." Spencer sat there for a minute. Then she reached out and cupped his face, making him look up at her. "I would know if you told me," I said calmly. He sighed "I don't like to talk about it. There are too many dark memories." "Telling someone about it helps. You may never recover and I get that your scares will always be there, but it's better knowing somebody's going to be there to help you," I said. He sighed "I know I just never told anybody. I'm afraid of who I can trust to be there for me and not leave me." "Toby, you can trust me. I will be there for you and I swear I will never ever leave you alone," I said. When he looked down again, I titled his head back up, so I was looking him in the eye. "Ever," I repeat. He sighed and said "alright."

**Okay so this chapter was a little sadder than the others, but that's how this story will go. The next chapters will just get sadder and sadder as I go, so stay with me on this. Spoby only gets stronger throughout the story. **

**Next chapter Toby opens up about his past and you will know everything he's been through. Spencer will also tell him some things about her past, so next chapter will be really emotional. **

**Okay that's it for this chapter until next time! Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**(Toby's pov)**

"If you don't want to tell me everything right now you don't have to. You can just tell me a part of it," Spencer said. We sat next to each other on the couch. Spencer made us some coffee and brought over a snack. Since I told her this would be a long story she wanted me to be comfortable. "No I want to tell you everything tonight," I said. "Are you sure?" she asked. I nodded, "I should tell everything or else none of it will make since." "Okay, if you get to the point where you don't want to tell me anymore than just tell me," she said. I nodded and prepared myself for what I'm about to tell her.

"I'm not from Rosewood. I came from a town about twenty miles from here. I grew up even farther away," I explained. "Do your parents know you left?" she asked. I sighed, "I don't have any parents." She looked away sadly, "oh sorry I mentioned it." "Its fine, you didn't know. My mother died when I was ten and my dad wasn't very pleasant."

_Ten year old Toby was out spending the whole day with his mother. Toby and his mom have a very close relationship. She is Toby's best friend. After spending pretty much the whole day together, they got in their car and drove home. "I had fun with you today mom," I said. She smiled at me, "me too. You are the best son in the whole world." I laughed, "Mom I'm your only son." "Yes and you're perfect," she said while ruffling my hair. We both started laughing. "I love you, mom," I said. "I love you too, Toby," she said. She looked at me and smiled for a long time. "Mom!" I screamed when I looked back at the rode. The next thing I know a truck slams into my mother's side of the car and everything went black after that._

"_Toby," I heard a voice say. "Toby," for some reason I was shaking. I opened my eyes and immediately flinched at the bright light shining in my eyes. There were blurry figures standing over me when I opened my eyes. When they became clear I saw my father and two doctors. I opened my eyes more and looked around the room. For some reason I was lying in a hospital bed with a whole bunch of doctors and nurses around me. "Son," my father said. He looked relieved to see me, but he also looked sad and for some reason a little angry. That's when it all came back to me. Mom, Me, the car, truck, crash, bang and suddenly I wake up here._

"_Dad," I managed to get out. "He's alive!" a doctor yells. My father sighs, "oh thank god." "What happened where's mom?" I asked. My father's eyes filled with tears. He didn't have to say anything; all he did was shake his head. The tears welled up in my eyes. I shook my head, "no," I repeated. "She died instantly," dad said. More tears streamed down my face. I shook my head, "no she can't be gone. She was just smiling an hour ago. She has to be fine!' "Toby," my dad said, getting me to relax a little. "You've been out for two days."_

Spencer sat there with her hand over mouth and tears in her eyes. "Your mom died in a car crash?" I sighed sadly, "Some drunk driver ran a stop sign and hit us." "I'm so sorry Toby," she said. "I think my father blamed me for my mother's death," I said. Spencer puts a comforting hand on my back, "I'm sure he didn't." I nod and say, "Yes he did, but it's okay, because I blamed myself too."

_It's been a month since my mother's death and my father hasn't been taking it well. He's been moping around, sleeping in late, going out and then coming home drunk. A few weeks later he started bringing woman home. At first it would just be one every week, but over time it became one every night. My dad would take the women up to his room and they would have very loud annoying sex. That's how I learned about sex at such a young age. _

_When I was twelve my dad became even more addicted to not only alcohol and sex, but also drugs. He also started becoming a little violent. At first he would just yell at me and I figured, Okay, he's still made and upset about losing mom. That was until one day I came home and found him having sex with some girl on our kitchen counter. I accidently yelled out "ew gorss!" The girl he was with got freaked out and left. My dad was so mad, that he punched me and pushed me into a wall. Later he apologized and said it will never happen again. I believed him, until an hour later he slapped me for asking about mom. _

_Over time his drinking and drug use got worse, and so did his abuse. He also started telling at me and saying I'm the reason my mother's dead. "If you didn't want to see that movie so badly your mother would still be here! This is your fault!" he yelled. After he said that he punched me and stormed out. When I was thirteen I couldn't take my dad's abuse anymore. I had to go to school and explain to the teachers how I broke my arm, by falling off a skate board. When I was thirteen I packed my stuff and ran away from home._

I was amazed at how good of a listener Spencer is. She just sat there, with a comforting hand on my back listening to my whole story, with tears in her eyes. She didn't interrupt me unless I made sure it was okay to ask a question. She really is amazing. Maybe that's one of the reasons I love her. Wait what? Did I just think to myself that I love her? When did this feeling start? How do I even know what this feeling feels like?

"I can't believe your dad hit you. Multiple times," Spencer said. "He had the right to. I killed my mother," I cried. Spencer scoots close and wrap her arm around me. "No Toby you didn't." "If I never made my mom take me to see that movie she never would have died," I said. "I know it feels like that. When a person dies you feel like you could have done something to save them, but you never could. It wasn't your fault Toby," she said. "My dad made it very clear it was my fault," I said. "Your dad was just upset. What he did to you was not okay," she said. "I still have nightmare about it, but there are other things that were worse."

_Toby was walking around in the pouring rain, looking for some place to stay. He freaked out when he saw lights flashing and a siren going off. He took off running from the police car that was chasing him. He tried to get away, but the cops got him. They tried to figure out who he was, but Toby was to freaked out to talk. Eventually they found out and sent him to a foster home._

_I cared my bag of clothes into a small, dirty bedroom. There was another boy about my age lying on the bed across the room. I laid my stuff out on my bed and sighed. My first day here and I've already been yelled at my foster parents, not very nice people. "Shake it off man, you'll get used to it," the boy next to me said. "I'm not sure I want to stay here," I said. "Nobody does, but we have no place else to go. Me I've been here since I was ten," he said. "That's a long time," I said. "Yeah, but it's not my first. This is my third foster home," he said. "What happened to your last one?" I asked. He shrugged, "got kicked out for staring to many fights." I felt a little nervous, "you're not going to beat me up are you? " He chuckled, "no dude, it's the other people that start the fights. I'm not some asshole are something." I sighed and said, "Good to know." "I'm Caleb," he said. I nodded, "Toby."_

_Caleb and I immediately became best friends. We would always hang out the most and cause the most trouble. A Year later three more kids came to the foster home: Noel, Sydney and Jenna. They all acted like total snobs. Janna was really freaky. She would make weird comments about me and stare at me weirdly. One night Caleb ran away from the Foster home. Since he left I was alone. Jenna snuck in my room and tried having a conversation with me. I tried getting her to leave, but she wouldn't She started acting weird and rubbing parts of my body that should never be rubbed. I yelled at her and pushed her away. I told her to leave, before I told our foster parents. She just laughed and said, "What are the odds of them believing a 13 year old girl seducing a 15 year old boy?" I flinched when she ran her hands down my chest. "It would be so easy to convince them that you've been forcing yourself on me," she said. I pushed her hands away and said, "Nice try Jenna now get out!" "Fine you asked for it," she said._

_Jenna unbuttoned her shirt and then walked over to my bed. She smirked at me before laying down. All of a sudden she starts screaming. "No! Stop no please stop get off me! No leave me alone!" I ran over to shut her up. "What the hell are you doing?" She stops screaming and smirks, "in a few seconds everyone will see you trying to rape me." "You little bitch!" I yelled. "I can start screaming again! Unless you give me away to shut up," she said. I crossed my arms, "no forget it Jenna not happening. Why don't you go ask Noel? He's been eyeing you." "Noel's hot, but you're sexy. Now give me what I want or I'll start screaming again," she said. I sighed, "Jenna, please." "Give me what I want or I'll scream," she said. I just stood there and sighed. Jenna stood up and smiled. "That's my Toby." She laughed as she unbuttoned my shirt, "You have no idea who you're dealing with." _

Now Spencer looked upset and angry. "Give me that skanks address, so I can kick the living shit out of her!" Spencer yelled. "Spencer," I said. "No she hurt you! She hurt you in a way that you can never be healed that is not okay. She needs to be punished!" she yelled. "Spencer please just calm down. It doesn't matter it's over," I said. She shook her head, "I can't believe this." "It never happened again. She would still flirt with me and touch me impropriety, but it's over now. Jenna can't hurt me anymore," I said. "I'm so sorry Toby," she said. "Yeah, Eventually I broke out of that place. I ran away and then I came here and I got to meet you. Meeting you pretty much puts all the bad stuff to rest," I said. Spencer smiled, "meeting you has been an honor for me too."

"I know I've had a hard past, but I can't think about that anymore. I have to think about staring over and starting a new life," I said. "And where do you plain to start?" she asked. "By getting a job and saving up enough money to get to California," I said. I noticed her smile fade when I mentioned leaving. "That's a nice plain," she said. I reached out and touched her hand, "Spencer, don't get me wrong I love living her and getting the chance to hang out with you, but this has been my plain since I was thirteen." She smiled and nodded, "I understand." "I really appreciate your mom letting me stay here and your dad putting up with me," I said. She laughed at the last part. "My dad's never been really much of a people person. "I can see that. He especially seems to like me," I teased. Spencer laughed, "You're his biggest fan."

For a moment when I was sitting here laughing with her, I've forgotten all the bad stuff in my life. I meant what I said when she takes all the pain away. She really has helped me through this. More than she will ever know. "I'm not my dad's biggest fan either," she said seriously. "How come?" I asked. She shrugged, "because I'm not Melissa." "I think you're better than Melissa," I said. Even though I've never met Melissa, I'm still sure it's true. "I'm sure your mind will change when Melissa comes home tomorrow," she said. "Your sister's coming?" I asked. "Yep and it will be a fun family war between me and my sister. Practically a show, make sure you get good seats," she said. "You don't know how amazing you are Spence," I said. She smiled and shrugged, "Yea well as long as my mother's on my side its okay." "Yeah well it's getting late," I said. She looked at the time and nodded, "right, goodnight." "Night," I said, as I watched her get up and walk up to her room.

When she was haft way up the steps, she stopped and ran back down to me. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "What was that for?" I asked, once we pulled away. "You just seem like you needed a hug and you probably haven't had a real hug from someone that loves you in a while," she said. I felt tears in my eyes, but they were happy tears. I wrap my arms around her and she hugs me again, this time after we pulled away, she kissed my cheek and then ran up to her room. I sat there touching were she kissed. I smiled to myself and then walked up to bed.

**How did you like this chapter? Pretty sad wasn't it? Toby's been through a lot. With his mother dying and his father being abusive and then Jenna. Hard life for Toby, but Spencer will be there for him. **

**Thanks' for reading review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few days later Alex showed up at my door, so he could talk to me. I crossed my arms and stood in the doorway, "what do you want?" "Spencer," he sighed. "I came to apologize. I was out of line the other night and I'm sorry." "Did you really think I would forgive you just because you said a lame I'm sorry?" I questioned. "Hey I'm trying the best I can to apologize!" Alex started raising his voice. "If your idea of an apology is to wait three days to come yell at me, then you're not doing to great!" I yelled. "Spencer I really am sorry. I'm trying here! What do you want me to do?" he asked. "I want you to apologize to Toby and mean it," I said. He scuffled and crossed his arms, "I already apologized the other night." "Calling him a freak is not an apology. Now say you're sorry to Toby," I said. "Can't I just make it up to you by taking you to the homecoming dance?" he asked. "There will be no homecoming dance for you and me until you apologize to Toby the right way," I said.

Alex sighed and finally gave in. "Alright I'll apologize tomorrow night at the Homecoming dance," he said. Spencer sighed and said, "Fine, but you better do it. This is your last chance Alex." "I eill I promise," he said. He gives me his charming smile and I couldn't help, but smile back. "Okay now get out of here before I smack you again," I said. He smiled and said," Okay." I shut the door behind him and leaned back against the door with a sigh. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm not even sure I want to be with Alex anymore.

A few moments later Toby walked in with his tool belt. His face lite up once he saw Spencer. "Hey Spence," Toby said while setting his tool belt on the counter. Spencer smiled a real smile and said, "Hey." "What's wrong?" he asks. Spencer shrugged, "nothing I just have a lot on my mind." "Liar, what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know," she admitted. "Alex just stopped by. He wants to take me to the homecoming dance, but I'm still really mad at him." "Spencer, you don't have to be mad at someone you love, because of me," he said. "That's the thing I don't think I love him," she said. "Then why are you still with him?" he asked. She shrugged, "maybe I'm just waiting for someone else to sweep me off my feet." _I'll be that person_ Toby thought to himself. "Maybe that guy will come someday," Toby said. Spencer shrugged again, "maybe. I'm supposed to go dress shopping with the girls today, but they already went." "I could come and help you pick out a dress," he blurted out. Spencer smiled, "Really you would do that. I thought guys hated dress shopping? "We do, but I would do it for you any day." Spencer's heart melted. She smiled and said, "Okay let me grab my car keys and we can go."

The two drove to the mall together and went straight to the dress shop. Spencer tried on many different dresses and Toby sat there the whole time. He smiled at each dress she wore. She really is beautiful. Honestly Spencer could show up to Homecoming wearing sweat pants and a hoodie and she'd still look beautiful. Spencer came out wearing a short white dress that was puffy at the end.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked while looking at herself in the mirror. "I like it," he said. "I don't it's not me," she said. She grabbed a few more dresses and then walked back into the dressing room. After trying on many dresses Spencer finally found the perfect on. Spencer walked out of the dressing room and Toby's heart flutters the moment he sees her. Spencer came out wearing a dark blue, strap, knee length dress with high heels. (Spencer's dress from 3x13) Toby thought she looked like an angel. She's so beautiful. Her curly brown hair reached all the way down her back. Her charming smile got brighter when she looked at him.

"What do you think?" she asked. "Beautiful," was all he said. She smiled and blushed. "So you like this one?" she asked. "Love it," he said _I love the girl in the dress too._ "I like this one too. I think I'll get this one," she said. Toby nodded and said ," that's a good choice, because you look gorgeous." Spencer smiled and went back into the fitting room. After she changed, and paid for the dress, the two went home.

"Thanks for coming with me today I owe you," Spencer said. "It was fun. I love spending time with you," he said_ and I love you._ "I always have fun with you," she said. "I think Alex will really love you in that dress," he said. Spencer rolled her eyes, "maybe. Hey since you helped me pick out my dress I'll save you a dance at homecoming." "I didn't know I was invited," he said. "What!? Of course you are you have to be there. It won't be fun without you," she said. "I don't even have a date," he said. "You don't need a date you can just come hang out with us and by us I mean our friends not Alex," she said. He sighed, "I don't know Spence." "Oh come on please. I'll pull over, get out of the car and get down on my knees and beg you, if that is what you want," she said. He chuckled, "No don't do that. Okay I'll come." "Yay I could kiss you right now!" Spencer blushed right after she said that. I mean because I'm happy you said yes. He nodded in understanding, "I get it." For the rest of the ride home they drove in silence.

It was dark by the time they got home. Spencer fixed them something to eat and after that Toby went upstairs to take a shower. Spencer decided to call the girls and tell them Toby is coming with them to homecoming. She suddenly realized she left her phone in the bathroom. Toby just happened to be taking a shower in the bathroom her phone was in. She figured maybe Toby wouldn't mind if she just popped in for a second and grabbed it. It's not like she would see anything.

"Toby," she knocked on the bathroom door. "Yes?" he answered. "My phones in there can I come in and get it real quick?" she asked. "Sure," he said. Spencer walked in and looked for her phone. All of a sudden he heard her dads' voice knocking on the door, Spencer!" Spencer's head snapped up. If her dad saw her in here while Toby was in the shower, he would think something's up. "Yeah dad," Spencer answered. "Are you in there? I need to grab my razor," he said. "Uh I thought it was in your bathroom," she said. "No it's in that one. Can I come in and grab it?" he asked. Spencer's eyes widen when the doorknob started to turn. Spencer didn't know what to do, so she hoped into the shower with Toby.

Toby's eyes widen when he sees Spencer behind him. "What are you…" Spencer cut him off by covering his mouth with her hand. Spencer heard her dad walk in on the other side. "Spencer you know your sister's home. She's staying in the barn you build. I hope you don't mind," he said. Spencer did mind, she made that barn for a loft for herself, but no Melissa just had to take it. "That's great dad," Spencer said. "Where's that one boy at?" Mr. Hastings asked. Spencer looked at Toby, "um he's out right now." "Oh okay. When he gets back tell him he needs to paint the barn," he said. "Okay dad," she said. Her dad said his goodbye and then left. Spencer sighed and removed her hand from Toby's mouth. Toby smirked at her before turning the other way. When he turned around Spencer couldn't help herself from checking him out. She smiled when she got a look of his sexy looking butt. Toby caught her checking him out when he turned back around. "You going to get out now or do you want to wash each other's backs?" he teased. Spencer looked down and blushed. Eventually she did get out and aloud Toby to finish. The image of Toby's naked body will be stuck in Spencer's head for ever.

**Okay so this chapter wasn't as sad, so hopefully nobody cried, unless you cried from fangirling. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and for those of you who are wondering. Spencer and Alex break up soon! **

**Spoiler! Spoby will kiss before chapter 10!**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Toby's pov**

_ That night I kept tossing and turning in my bed. I was having a lot of trouble sleeping. It may have something to do with the fact that Spencer saw me naked in the shower. I know I didn't see her naked, but for a moment I think I wanted to. Is that a freaky thing to want to see her naked with me in the shower? I keep picturing in my head what she would look like. How she would look standing with me in the shower, with water drops running down her hot skinny body. Having her arms wrapped around me and her lips pressed against mine. I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss her. _

_ A stream of light came shinning in my room from the light in the hallway. I sat up in bed and saw a girlish figure standing in the doorway. "Toby," Spencer's voice whispered. I squint my eyes to get a better look "Spencer is that you?" I asked. "Yes," she replied. Spencer closed the door behind her and walked to the end of my bed. I could feel her climbing up on my bed and lying on top of me "what are you doing?' I asked. "Just shut up and kiss me," she whispered, before crashing her lips on to mine. I was surprised by the gestured, but eventually I wrapped my arms around her and brought her closer. She moved her kisses down to my neck and started unbuttoning my shirt. I kissed her forehead as she slipped my shirt off my body. I flipped us over, so I was on top of her. She giggled and said, "Aren't we excited?" I kissed her once more before going to remove her shirt. Right when I was about to take of her shirt I felt myself pulling away._

I gasped as I jolted up in my bed. I looked around my room and there was no sign of Spencer. "Damn," I mutter to myself. It was all just a dream. I wished it really was happening. All of a sudden I wondered when I started fantasizing about Spencer. Why was I dreaming about Spencer? More importantly why was I dreaming about her in that way? I can't be thinking about her like that. Not when she has a boyfriend. A boyfriend that acts like a totally douche bag, but it doesn't matter, because that's still her boyfriend. I sighed and tried to get myself to go back to sleep, but I kept thinking about Spencer. I kept thinking about her, eyes, hair, face, smile, legs, lips, how funny she is, how smart she is. I kept thinking about everything I love about her, which is everything.

**General pov**

Toby didn't sleep at all after he woke up from that dream about Spencer. He walked downstairs to find Spencer sitting at the table reading the newspaper, while drinking coffee. Her mother walked in shortly after Toby. "Good morning Toby, do you want some coffee?" Ms. Hastings asked. "Sure," I said, while taking the cup she offered me. I sat down across from Spencer and felt a little awkward. Even though she doesn't know about the dream I had about her. I feel like she can sense it. Spencer looked up at me and smiled "Hey, good morning sleepy head." He faked a smile and said "hey.' "Did you sleep well last night?" she asked, her face filling with concern. "Yes I slept like a baby," he lied. "Are you sure, because you look tired," she said. "Yea it's because I just woke up," he said. "Oh ok than," she said. I sighed in relief when she finally dropped it. After I finished my coffee, I stood up and said "I should go paint the barn." "Okay," Spencer said and then watched him walk out.

Once Toby left, Veronica sat down in his place. "I think that boy likes you," she said. "What?' Spencer asked. "Did you see how much he was blushing when he saw you? I think he likes you," she said. "Mom get real, Toby is just a friend," Spencer said. "I'm not so sure. I've been watching you two the last few weeks and you two are like two peas in a pod," she said. "Mom I swear Toby is just a friend," Spencer said. Veronica shrugged and said "he doesn't seem to look at you as a friend." "Mom please!" Spencer exclaimed. Veronica held her hands up in surrender. "Okay fine you two are just friends." "Thank you," she said. Spencer got up and pushed in her chair. "I'm meeting the girls to get our hair and nails done." Veronica nodded and said "okay have fun."

After the girls got their hair and their nails down, they went back to Spencer's and got ready for homecoming. They all put on their dresses and did their own make up. Spencer wore the dress that Toby helped her pick out. She curled her hair down her back and did her make up darker than usual. Hanna wore a short red strapless dress, with red strap high heels. Emily had on a purple dress that went down to her knees. Her dress came with a purple hand bag and purple high heels. Aria wore a black dress, with lace strap. We all looked at ourselves in the mirror. Hanna smiled and said "I think we look fabulous.' Aria smiled in agreement. "Now let's go," Emily said. They all grab their purses and walk down stairs. Toby was down stairs waiting for Spencer and the other girls. Since he's riding with Spencer and Emily he had no choice but to wait. Toby was pacing back and forth when something caught his eye. Toby turns around and sees Spencer walking down the stairs. His breath hitched in the back of his throat when he saw her. Spencer smiled when she saw Toby in his suit and tie. Toby smiled at her when they came face to face. He kissed the back of her hand and said "you look beautiful." Spencer smiled and blushed. "Thank you." "Um can we go before all the foods gone?' Hanna asked. They both stepped back and walked out the door.

When they got to the Home coming dance Spencer searched the gym for Alex. He still hasn't shown up yet and she wondered where he was. Someone tapped her shoulder and called her name. When she turned around she saw Alex standing there. "Hey babe sorry I'm late," he said. For some reason his suit and tie was all messed up. "You're a little late. Where were you?" Spencer asked. "The traffic was horrible," he said. "Have you apologized to Toby yet?" she asked. "I haven't seen him," he said. She points across the room and said "he's over there talking to Emily." Alex groaned and said "do I have to?" "Yes now come on," I said and dragged him over.

Toby turned around when he saw them coming. Toby didn't seem happy to see Alex. "Look Toby I came over here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said about you and what I thought," Alex said, almost sounding sincere. Toby nodded and said "I'm only forgiving you because your Spencer's boyfriend and her happiness to me mean everything." "We have something in common than. We both want her to be happy," Alex said. Toby nodded and said "right." "Great now that Alex apologized maybe we can go one night without Spencer ripping anyone's head off," Emily teased. Alex nodded "Yea I'm going to go get some punch. You want any Spencer?" "No thanks," she said.

Alex was gone for a really long time. Spencer was worried he wouldn't make it back in time for the slow dance. Now the lights were going down and they started playing a slow song. Spencer looked around at all the couples moving to the dance floor. Toby came up and tapped her shoulder. Spencer smiled and said "hey." "Hi," he said. "You look like you're having fun," she replied sarcastically. "So do you," he teased. "I'm just waiting for Alex to get back." "Spencer if you want I'll dance with you until he gets back," Toby said. Spencer smiled "wow first dress shopping now slow dancing. You are definitely a keeper for some lucky girl." Toby smiled and held his hand out for her. She eagerly took it and fallowed him to the dance floor. Another slow song started playing once they took the dance floor.

**Nothing goes as planned Everything will break**

Toby wrapped his arms around her waist and Spencer put her arms around his neck. The two slowly started swaying to the music.

**People say goodbye in their own special way**

Spencer sighed and leaned her head on Toby's shoulder. He smiled and held her closer. Spencer started feeling comfortable in his arms and didn't want to move.

**All that you rely on And all that you can fake **

**Will leave you in the morning But find you in the day**

"_I think he likes you" _Spencer heard her mother's voice echoing in her head. _"I've been watching you two the last few weeks and you two are like two peas in a pod" _While they are dancing Spencer thought in her head how they would be if they were a couple. Would she be happier with him? Does Toby love her like her mother says he does? Spencer feels like she does love him, but then again she's not sure what love feels like. She wonders if having butterflies in your stomach whenever there near, is a sign of being in love. Is it the way your heart beats faster by one simple touch?

**Oh, you're in my veins And I cannot get you out Oh, **

**you're all I taste At night inside of my mouth**

Toby was also having the same thoughts. Does Spencer love him as much as he loves her? Should he tell her how he feels? What about Spencer's boyfriend? How does Toby even know he actually loves her? For god shakes he had a sex dream about her of course he loves her! Toby looked down when he felt Spencer leaned her head on his shoulder. He thought about cupping her face just now and kissing her passionately on the lips.

**Oh, you run away 'Cause I am not what you found Oh,**

**you're in my veins And I cannot get you out**

Spencer and Toby were happily dancing together, until Alex tapped his shoulder. "Mind if I take over?" he asked. _Damn right I mind._ Toby pulled away from Spencer and said "no not at all." Spencer looked at him sadly as Toby handed her over to Alex. Spencer wrapped her arms around Alex, but not as close as she was to Toby. Spencer didn't really like dancing with Alex, he kept getting to handzy. Spencer leaned her head on Alex's shoulder, not because she wanted to feel close to him, but because she didn't want Alex to see her crying. Spencer really wants Toby to be the one to hold her.

**No, I cannot get you out (Oh, you're in my veins)**

**No, I cannot get you out Oh no, I cannot get you**

Spencer and Alex finally pulled away when the song ended. "I'm going to go step outside," Alex said. Spencer nodded and went looking for Toby. She searched the whole room for him, but couldn't find him. She spotted Aria standing alone by the cookie table. "Aria have you seen Toby? She asked. Aria nodded and said "Yeah he went that way." She points at the men's room. I sighed in relief "good he didn't leave." I walked outside to call my mother, so she could give me advice. When I walked across the gym I saw Alex standing in the corner of the room, making out with someone. I gasped and Alex looked up. "Spencer it's not what it looks like," he said, while pushing the other girl away. "Really because for a second there it looked like you two were having a contest to see who could swallow each other's tongue first!" Spencer yelled. Spencer didn't know why she was, so upset. Wasn't she just coming over here to dump Alex for Toby? Maybe it was because Alex was being such an asshole about her cheating on him, when he was the real two timer. Alex stood up and said "Spencer let me explain." "Save it!" Spencer yelled and then stormed out in tears.

Toby was walking out of the men's room when he saw Spencer walk by in tears. "Spencer?" he called after her. Spencer kept on walking outside and Toby fallowed her.

**Okay I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Spencer found out that Alex is a no good two timing douche bag. And guess who's coming to her rescue? Dun dun dun! Toby!**

**Stay tuned for next chapter to see some major Spoby!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Spencer hugged her body as she walked out in the pouring rain. She didn't know where to go, so she just sat down on the bench outside of the gym. Spencer's face was soaked, not just from the rain drops, but from the tears streaming down her face. She just couldn't believe Alex would cheat on her, after everything he's put her though. He's talked rude to her, put her down, insulted her friends, and now he cheated on her. Even though Spencer was going to break up with him for Toby, it still hurt that Alex would excuse her of cheating and then him ending up being the one doing it. Spencer didn't know what hurt more her being cheated on or being stupid enough not to notice. She wasn't sure what she was feeling right now, but she really needs a hug.

After Toby saw Spencer run by in tears, he went out and searched the area for Spencer. He had to make sure she was okay. He walked outside and spotted Spencer sitting on a bench out in the pouring rain, with her arms crossed. Her body was shaking with sobs and her cheeks were covered in tears. He could tell the drops on her face weren't just from the rain. He walked over and sat next to her on the bench.

"Spence," he whispered. Spencer sniffled and whipped the tears away "I'm fine." "Then why are you crying?" he asked. "I'm not crying those are just rain drops," she said. "You are a horrible liar when you're upset," he said. She sniffles and whips another tear off her cheek. Toby's heart broke at the sound of her crying, seeing her so upset is killing him. "Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked. Spencer sighed and looked up at him. "Alex is cheating on me," he voice broke as she spoke. Toby shook his head in confusion. What idiot would cheat on a girl like her or any girl? "Are you sure he's cheating on you?" he asked. She nodded and said "I caught him kissing the cheer caption, Rebecca Rinehart." Toby shook his head and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "I'm really sorry Spencer," he said. She sniffled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I don't why I'm so upset. I was going to break up with him anyway. I guess it's because he excused me of cheating when he's the real cheater," she said. "Why were you going to break up with him?" he asked. She looked up at him for a brief second and then leaned her head back down. She sighed and said "for many reasons." "Is it because he's a jerk?" Toby asked. "That and for other reasons I haven't told you about.

**Spencer's pov**

_After Alex's despicable behavior today at the Brew earlier today, Spencer marched over to Alex's house, to demand he apologizes to Toby. When she knocked on the door, Alex took a long time answering the door. When he did he looked angry and a little drunk. "What do you want?" he slurred. "May I come in?" she asked. He stumbled as he moved to let her inside. "Are you coming here after having sex with Brody?" he asked angrily. "His name is Toby, and no I told you there's nothing going on between us," I said. "You left with him, the must have meant you went home to get tangled in the sheets," he said. "Would you stop!" I shouted. "Toby just came to Rosewood a couple weeks ago. I've only known him for two days." "That didn't stop him from checking you out," he said while slumping down on the couch._

_ "Alex, Toby has made it clear that he's just a friend," I said. "Sure that's what they all say and then the next thing you know he has you in bed screaming louder than a little girl screaming bloody murder," he said. "Alex, you're drunk we should have this conversation when you're sober," I said, while going to take his beer bottle. "Give me that back you bitch!" he yelled, while standing up. I pulled it away from him and said "you've had enough." He crosses his arms and his face turns red. "you're such a bitch sometime." "What is wrong with you?" I asked. "You ditched me to hang out with some loser," he grumbled. "It's not just today Alex, you've been acting this way for a while now," I said. "Did you ever think that maybe you're the one that's changed?" he questioned. "Yes I have changed, but you've changed into an asshole," I said. "How dare you!" he shouted. "Why did you come here?" he asked. "I want you to apologize to Toby," I said. He scuffled and crossed his arms "forget it." "Alex this isn't the first time you've insulted my friends. Last week you were rude to my mother, you laughed at Hanna when she talked about her eating disorder and when I told you my sister said she was better than me, you just laughed and said "maybe I should date her instead" this last month has been hell with you and I think I'm done," I said._

_ Alex turned his head and glared at me for the longest time. For a moment I didn't know what he was going to do. He clinches his hand in a fist and smacks me right across the right side of my face. I yelped and covered up my eye, where he hit me. By how hard he hit me, I knew I would have a black eye. Alex gasped and his eyes widen after he hit me. "Spencer, I'm sorry I don't know why I just did that," he said. He tried comforting me, but I stepped back and yelled "don't touch me!" "Spencer I really didn't mean to, please babe," he said. "Call me when you're done drinking and sober enough to talk!" I yelled, while storming out._

_I drove home as fast as I could I really need to get home and talk to my mom. I'm really shaken up about this and I don't know what to do. "Mom!" I cried out, when I walked through the front door. When I walked into the family room Toby was sitting on the couch reading a book. His face filled with concern as he stood up. "Are you okay?' he asked. "Do you know where my mom is?" I asked, trying not to cry in front of him. "She was called in for a last minute meeting, Are you okay?" he asked again. "I'm fine I just really need to talk to my mom." Now the tears were really coming down. "What happened to your eye?" he asked. I covered my right eye and said "I ran into something." "Oh," he said, sounding unconvinced. "Your mother will be back in a couple hours." I nodded and said "thank you." "Come on let's get something cold on your eye," he said. Instead of arguing, I just nodded and fallowed him into the kitchen. _

**Toby's pov**

I'm not sure what I was feeling. I think it may have been a mixture of anger, hatred, and rage towards Alex. Alex hit her, he hit a women. He also cheated on her. Alex has treated Spencer like crap and she still stuck with him, for this long. He also felt sad, pity, and sorrow for the girl crying in front of him. He just couldn't believe any guy, could treat a girl so badly. Spencer deserves someone better. She deserves someone who will give her all his love, treat her right, make her laugh, make her feel safe and most importantly make her fell loved. Toby swore to himself if he ever got the chance to be with Spencer, he would treat her the way women should be treated. He swore that he would treat her right.

"That day," I started. "That one day you come home with a black eye that was because of Alex." Spencer looked down and nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. "I didn't think it was a big deal. He's never done it before and he swore it would never happen again, but…" she stops. "He's done it before." I finish for her. "It hasn't happened that much. He would grab my arm and slapped me once or twice, but it's not a big deal," she said. "It is a big deal. Spencer, this guy has hit you, you need to tell someone about this," I said. "I'm telling you," she said. "I mean someone that can actually do something about it. Alex should be charged for battery," I said. "Toby, please don't tell anyone about this. I only told you, because I trust you," she said. "Spencer, this guy should be punished, No man should ever lay his hand on a women in that way," I said. "No Toby, please," she looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed and said "fine."

Spencer started shivering from the cold rain dripping down her body. I shrugged off my suit jacket and wrapped it around her arms. I know it won't keep her dry, but hopefully it will keep her warm. She looks up at me as I brush her wet hair out of her face. The world stopped spinning when her brown eyes looked into my blue ones. She gulped when I laid my hand on her cheek and started bringing her face closer to mine. Our eyes fluttered closed as our lips got closer and closer, until finally I could feel her lips on mine. I swear I heard angels singing when our lips touched. I cradled the back of her head with one hand and held her cheek with the other. Both of her hands were cupping my face. Our lips brushed against each other in a passionate loving way. I expected myself to wake up any second now, thinking that I'm dreaming, but this isn't a dream, this is really happening. I'm really sitting here kissing Spencer, on a bench, out in the pouring rain. For weeks I've been dreaming about what it would be like to kiss her and now it's happening. And she's kissing me back!

If it weren't for my damn lungs in need for air, I would have kissed her longer, but we were in both in need of air and pulled apart. We leaned our foreheads against each other's and waited to catch our breath. "Wow" was all she managed to say. "I've wanted to do that for a long time," I admitted. "I've wanted you to do that for a long time," she said. We bot smiled as I lowered my hands and wrapped them around her waist. "Does this mean we're?" I started. She nodded "I guess." "Do you want to be a couple?" I asked. She smiled and said "yes."

**There it is the moment we've all been waiting for the Spoby kiss! Spoby is now a couple, but that doesn't mean we've seen the last of Alex. Hopefully everyone enjoyed that chapter.**

**Next chapter Alex will do something to Spencer and of course there will be cute Spoby.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On Monday morning Spencer woke up to the sun shinning and birds singing. Something she hasn't woken up to in awhile. She had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. She's going shopping with the girls, having dinner with her mom, and then she's going to cuddle up on the couch with her new loving boyfriend Toby. Spencer still couldn't believe it's been two days since their first kiss. Their amazing, wonderful, passionate, sweet kiss. Spencer couldn't stop smiling just thinking about, she's so happy.

When she walked down to the kitchen Toby was standing at the counter waiting for the coffee to finish. She smiled when he turned around. "Hey good morning," he smiled. She giggled and said "good morning." "Did you sleep well?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist. Spencer was finding it hard to speak with Toby's arms wrapped around her and his blue eyes looking down on her. She just giggled and hid her face in his chest. Spencer hated how Toby made her act like such a nerd sometimes.

Toby chuckled and said "I take it you slept well last night." She nodded and said "yes." He rest one hand on her waist and the other one on the back of her head. "You look beautiful today," he said. She smiled and blushed a deep shade of red "thank you." "So," he started while going to kiss her neck. Spencer giggled when he kept pecking both sides of her neck. "What are you doing today?" He asked. "I'm going shopping with the girls and then dinner with my mom and then watching movies with my boyfriend," she said. Toby smirked "who is this boyfriend of yours?" "He's this cute guy I kissed at homecoming on Saturday," she said. "I see and how did this kiss go?" He asked. She smirked and said "it went something like this."

Spencer leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips on to his. Toby's his fluttered closed as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Spencer moaned in surprise when she felt Toby's tongue slip into her mouth. "So I'm your boyfriend now?" He asked in between kisses. "Yes," she said. Toby laughed before reconnecting his mouth to hers. He was getting ready to lift her up on the counter when they heard a fake coughing noise from Behind them. They jumped apart and see Hanna, Aria, and Emily standing there. "Sorry to interrupt," Hanna said. Spencer tried to hide her blush and said "are you guys read to go?" "Yeah I'm driving," Hanna said.

"What the hell was that Spencer?" Hanna asked on our way to the mall. "It was just a kiss," I said. "That was not just a kiss. You two were totally making out," Hanna said. "You guys know we're together now," I said. "Yes I just didn't expect you guys to be making out already," Emily said. Hanna scuffled "I did." Emily and Aria give her a look "why?" "Actually I'm surprised we didn't walk in on them in Spencer's bedroom," Hanna said. "Hanna, I'm not sleeping with Toby," Spencer said. "I never said that," Hanna said. "But you were thinking it," she pointed out. Hanna shrugged back down in her seat and stayed quiet. "We're just glad to see you happy," Aria said. Spencer smiled and said "I am happy."

"Do you think you and Toby will last?" Emily asked. "I hope so, but I have to remember he's not staying in Rosewood forever," she said. "What does that mean?" Hanna asked. "His plan is to earn enough money to get to California," Spencer said. "When did he tell you this?" Emily asked. "Last month," she said. "Things are different now. Toby wouldn't leave you, right?" Aria asked. "All I want is for him to be happy and if going to California makes him happy than I say he should go for it," Spencer said. "Where's he getting the money?" Hanna asked. "My moms paying him and he just got a job," Spencer said. "Toby has a job, where?" Emily asked. "Mr. Sweeney found him a job about fifteen miles from here," Spencer said. "Wow awesome, so as soon as Toby gets money he's going to bail on you," Hanna said. "Hanna!" Aria and Emily shout.

**Spencer's pov**

After Spencer went shopping with the girls, she met up with her mother at their favorite restraint. Spencer ran in to the restraint and sat down across from Veronica. "Sorry I'm late mom traffic was horrible," she said while taking a sip of her water. "That's okay I was waiting long. How's Toby?" Veronica asked. "You know about us?" I asked. She chuckled "Spencer on Saturday night I walked past your room and saw you cuddled up with Toby on your bed and I had a feeling for awhile you two would get together." I looked down and smiled "Toby makes me happy." "I know he does and I'm glad. Toby's much better than that skunk bag Alex," Veronica said. Spencer laughed "mom such language." "Well he was a jerk," she said. I nodded and said "yeah he was a jerk. I can't believe I stayed with him for so long."

"Maybe you wanted to break it off, but you were just waiting for a reason to," Veronica said. "And Alex treating me and my friends wrong wasn't enough?" I asked. "Maybe you weren't ready to be alone. You didn't break up with Alex because he cheated, you broke up with him to be with Toby and that was your reason," she said. "Maybe you're right," I said. She looked up at me and smiled "a mother is always right." "Especially my mother," I said. "Right, now enough talk about boys how's school going?" She asked. Spencer and Veronica sat there eating dinner while having one of their famous mother daughter conversations. In the middle of dinner Spencer got a text from someone she thought was Toby. (I have to talk to you about something at home.)

After dinner Spencer went back to their house alone. Veronica had to run to her office for a quick meeting. When Spencer got home the place was dark. She figured Toby would be home from work by now. "Toby," I called out. I was startled when I heard footsteps behind me. "Toby I swear that better be you and if it is..." I was cut off by a voice I did not want to hear. "Or you'll what?" I turn around and gasp when I see Alex standing there. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "It's Monday we always watch movies on Mondays," he said.

"Alex are you stupid or something? We're over you cheated and now we are done," I said. "Nope we're still together," he said while walking towards my living room. "Alex get out I'm with Toby now," I said. Alex turned around and his eyes filled with anger. "You're cheating on me with him. Dammit Spencer, I knew this would happen!" He yelled. "I'm not cheating on you we're not together anymore. Get that through your head you crazy psycho!" I shouted. Alex slapped the back of his hand across my face, making me yelp and fall to the ground. I held my cheek and looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I finally stood up and said "you need to leave now."

"Or what?" He asked. "I mean it Alex, leave!" I shouted. "So you're with Toby now and was I right about him having you in bed screaming like a little girl?" He taunted. "Get a grip we're not sleeping together," I said. "It's a shame he hasn't had the chance to sleep with you yet, because he's not going to in the future," he said. "What does that mean?" I asked. "It means I'm going to kill you!" He yelled while grasping his hands tightly around my neck. I screamed and tried getting him to let go. The more I struggled to escape the tighter his grip got around my neck. At this point I was struggling to breathe and I was starting to get light headed.

"Spencer," I heard the sound of the front door open and close. The sound of his footsteps got closer, I was trying to scream,but I couldn't breathe. "Spencer!" Toby gasped. "Get away from her!" Toby yelled while running up and tackling Alex to the ground. The moment I was free, I fell to the floor and started gasping for air. When I looked up Toby was busy punching Alex and yelling at him. "Toby," I tried to speak,but my voice was to scratchy. With one last punch Toby knocked Alex out. As soon as he was knocked out Toby, came over to me. "Are you okay?" He asked. "That was a stupid question to ask after being choked," he said. Ears were still streaming down my face. "Hey," he whispered while whipping my tears away. "You're okay he can't hurt you anymore." I collapses into his arms and sobbed. Toby sat there with his arms around me, comforting me until the cops showed up.

**Hope everyone liked this chapter. Alex is gone for good, but that doesn't mean the dramas over. Thank god Toby showed up and beat the crap out of Alex. Next chapter there will be a time jump to two months later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Toby's pov**

For the past severely months I've been working hard, sweating outside under the blazing hot sun, and saving up to start my life. I'm close to getting the money I need to get to California. Ever since I was thirteen I've dreamed of starting a life in California. Things have changed though since I came to Rosewood. I would still like to start a life in California; on the other hand I still have something, more like someone holding me back. That someone is a certain brunette beauty with mocha eyes and the prettiest smile I have ever seen. Speaking of that brunette beauty, here she comes driving up the street in a tan truck. A few weeks ago I showed a picture to Spencer of that truck. Now I can't believe she's coming this way driving that truck. She had a huge smile on her face as she parked it in front of me and then hopped out.

"Spencer," I said with a huge grin on my face.

She tossed me the keys and said "take it, it's yours." I chuckled as I caught the keys in one slick move. "Are you crazy? Do you know how long it's going to take me to pay you back?" She smiled and leaned back against the car. "Well you have a job to get to in Yardley right?" I look down at the keys in my hand and step forward. In that moment I knew my feelings for her are stronger than ever and I just had to let it out. I look up at her with a big smile on my face. "I love you so much." She smiles and takes my hands. "I wanted to say that first." I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her arms reach up to loop around my neck and pull me closer. In this moment I knew the reason why I don't have to run anymore. I don't have to start over someplace else. I finally have everything I need right here.

**One month later **

**Spencer's pov**

On Saturday afternoon I was hanging out with Hanna and Aria at the Apple Rose Grill and we were talking about our love lives. "How are things going between you and Toby?" Aria asked. "Good really good," I said. "You've been together for two months right?" Hanna asked. I nodded and said "two months and one week." "Aw I want a love life," Hanna said while laying her head on her hand. "You'll find the one for you some day," Aria said. "When? I'm a senior and haven't had a date since 10th grade," Hanna said. "You will find someone Hanna. Don't worry things like this take time," I said. "Yeah before meeting Ezra, I never thought I would find someone," Aria said. "Even when I was with Alex I always felt like there was someone better out there for me and I was right," I said. "This is so unfair all of my friend's get to live their fairy tails with their prince charming and I'm just over here with my cheese fries," Hanna said. Aria placed a comforting hand on her back and said "don't worry Hanna, someday you will find your prince charming." She laughed and said "oh yeah like who some hacker dude with long hair and amazing eyes." Aria and I laughed along with her.

After my meeting with the girls, I went home to find all of Toby's stuff out of the guest room. I checked all the drawers and the closet and they were both empty. His car keys were gone and so was his wallet. "Toby" I called out throughout the house. I sat down on the couch and tried to think of where he could be. Then I remember him telling me about his plan to save up enough money to get to California. He must of gotten the money he needed and left. Since I bought him a truck he probably used that to get there. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the sting of tears rolling down my cheeks. With one swift move I reach up and whip them away. Just when I was about to think I would never see him again, I was startled by my phone ringing. I sniffled and faked a cough to clear up my throat, before answering.

"Hello," I said. An eager voice spoke up "hey Spence." my face lite up when I heard Toby's voice. "Toby, Where are you?" I asked. "That's a secret. I left an address for you on the kitchen counter," he said. My eyes scan the room and land on a small piece of paper lying on the counter. I stood up to take a look at the address. "Did you find it?" he asked. "Yes," I said. "Great now stop by that address tonight at 8," he said. "Why what for?" I asked. "Just do it," he said. "Is this a trick?" I asked. "No it's a surprise. Be here at 8p," he said. I sighed and said "alright I'll be there." Great I love you," he said. "Love you too."

**Three hours later**

After being left with a strange phone call and a note from my boyfriend, I grabbed my purse and my keys and drove out to meet him. The place I pulled up to was a small apartment building just outside the Brew. I checked the paper to make sure the address was right and it was. After waiting there for some time for Toby to show up, I was startled by my phone ringing. "Hello," I said. "Spencer it's 8:20 where are you?" Toby asked. "I'm outside waiting for you," I said. "Come on up," he said. "Come up where?" I asked while looking out my car window. "There's a staircase leading up to my door on the side of the building," he said. "Okay I'm coming," I said while taking off my seat belt and getting out of the car. After I hung up the phone, I walked up the stairs and then knocked on the door. There was some fumbling on the other side of the door, before Toby finally opened it. "Bienvenido a mi casa!" he spoke. He moved to the side and allowed me to enter.

I looked around his apartment and noticed all the furniture and how nice the kitchen looked. "Wow this place looks pretty nice," I said. He smiled and said "so you like it?" I nodded "yeah it's very you," I said. "Great I was hoping you would say that. Come on I'll show you the place." He gave me a tour of the whole place from the small family room to the kitchen. From the bathroom all the way back to his bedroom. "I hope your parents didn't mind I missed a few days working to build the bookcase and the dresser," he said. "I'm sure my mother won't mind, but my dad might be a little upset," I said.

When he opened the bedroom door, I was immediately at awe at the sight. He had a bookcase and dresser made out of oak. Two bed side tables, a double bed, and a closet. "This is amazing." "I also made you a little something," he said while running over to the closet. "You didn't have to do that," I said. Before I could protest even more, he was already showing me a rocking chair that he made with his bare hands. My hands flew up over my mouth and tears burned the corner of my eyes. "Oh my god," I gasped. "Do you like it?" he asked nervously. "Like it, I love it," I said, while running my fingers over the smooth wood. "I made it a while ago, but I wanted to show you it when I had my own place, because I think this is where you're going to want to keep it," he said. I smiled down at the chair and then frowned when a though rushed through my mind. "Wait what about your plain for California?" I asked. "That's not my plain anymore. I mean it was until I met you," he said. Even though I was slightly happy about that I also felt sad. "You shouldn't stay here just for one little reason." "It's not just one little reason, it's a big reason. Everything I've been looking for my whole life is here," he said. "What about your world. The world you've dreamed of?" I asked. He cupped my face and looked me in the eye "you are my world."

**General pov**

Spencer was so overwhelmed with love that she jumped up into Toby's arms and crashed her lips on to his. Toby allowed her to lock her legs around his waist as he pulled her more into the kiss. Toby carried her over and then carefully set her down on the edge of the bed. As soon Toby got her on the bed, she was already starting to lift up Toby's shirt. She pulls it up over his head and then throws it somewhere across the room. Toby moaned when Spencer began kissing the side of his neck. Spencer scooted back up to the head of the bed with Toby fallowing. He pressed a long tender kiss upon her lips as he went to remove her shirt. Before unhooking the last button he looked at her and said "are you sure?" Spencer took a deep breath and nodded "yes." He went on unbuttoning her shirt revaluing her silky smooth stomach. Toby carried on eye contact as he ran his hands down her body. Spencer nodded at him in approval before he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her long skinny legs, taking her panties down with them.

The next thing to go was Toby's pants and Spencer's bra. When Toby saw Spencer naked, he swore he's never seen a prettier sight. Everything about her is perfect. Spencer was getting eager and finally sat up to remove his boxers. Toby chuckled and slipped them off himself. He slowly leans her back on the bed and then hovers over her, being careful not to crush her small frame. He presses a short tender kiss on her lips, before he enters her softly and slowly. Spencer gasped and flinched as he went in. "Are you okay?" he asked while pulling out. She nodded "yeah this is kind off…" "Your first time," he finished for her. Spencer nodded and looked away shy fully. Toby cupped her face and turned her head, so she was now looking at him. "If you're not ready for this, we don't have to do it. We can wait if you want to." Spencer shook her head "no I'm ready." "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded "I'm sure."

Toby repositioned himself at her entrance and then once again he softly and slowly enters her. This time Spencer didn't flinch, but she did gasp loudly. Toby waited for her to get comfortable before moving. Once she nodded for him to go on. He slowly started thrusting back and forth. Spencer's faced flinched the first couple times he moved, but after a few more she started to feel the pleasure of it.

"Faster," she gasped as she gripped at the sheets below her. Toby moved just a little bit faster, still being careful not to hurt her. Toby moved his kisses from her neck down her collar bone all the way down the valley between her breasts. Spencer's breath got hitched in her throat every time he kissed her body. Spencer couldn't remember ever feeling this loved before. Now she finally understands the term "making love." You can actually feel the love that your partner expresses. Spencer was getting close to reaching her high, as was Toby.

When they both reached their high, Toby collapsed next to her. "That was amazing," Spencer breathed out. "You were amazing too," he said. "I know sex was even that amazing. I've always heard people talk about how amazing it is and my sister always told me it was bad, but now this was amazing," she said. Toby laughed as he rolled over to lie on his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed a kiss on her cheek. "This was amazing. Everything's amazing with you." Spencer smiled and caressed his face. Her fingers brushed over every inch of his face. Her thumb brushed over his lips all the way down to his dimpled chin. Toby was replicating her moves with his own hand, his fingers occasionally getting lost in her hair. He watched her as she slowly started drifting off to sleep. His lips brush softly over the top of her head as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her closer to him. He leans into her and slowly starts drifting off to sleep with her wrapped in his arms.

The next morning Spencer woke up with her head on Toby's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her. She blinked her eyes open and looked up at Toby. She smiled and watched him as he slept. Her fingers brush through his hair that was sticking out over his face. She couldn't wait any longer for him to wake up. She smiled and climbed on top of him, while he slept. She giggled to herself, before letting her lips lightly brush over the skin on his neck. She muzzled her face into his neck and Toby slowly started to rise. Once she saw him awake she moved her kisses to his lips. Toby moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist. Once they were done making out Toby, smiled and said "well good morning to you two." "Did you sleep well?" she asked. "Hmm yeah after my little goofball finally stopped kissing my neck," he teased, while flipping them over, so he was on top. Spencer giggled and moaned when he pressed a long tender kiss on her lips. He smirks when he feels her tongue slip into his mouth.

Their make out session was interrupted by Toby's phone ringing. Spencer groaned as he got off of her and reached to answer his phone. "I'm sorry I haft to take this," he said while slipping on his boxers. After Toby pulled his pants on he got up and walked out of the room with his phone in his hand. Spencer sighed as she got out of bed and slipped Toby's t-shirt over her head. When Spencer walked out into the family room there was a knock on Toby's door. She didn't know if she should get it or if Toby would come out and get it. When the person knocked on the door a second time, she decided to answer the door herself.

When she opened the door, she was standing face to face with a girl with brown hair and green eyes. Her lips were up in a stiff smile like she was faking it. "Hi is Toby here?" she girl asked. Spencer hesitated before nodding her head yes. "Can I please speak to him?" she asked. "Who are you?" Spencer asked. The girl smirked and said "I'm Jenna." Spencer's eyes burned with hatred once that girl said her name. She realized that this was the girl that once hurt Toby. Without saying a word Spencer, raised her hand and slapped Jenna hard across the face.

**I am so impressed with how smart some of my readers are. Like last chapter someone requested that Toby's foster family comes and that's what these next couple chapters will be about. Caleb will also make an appearance next chapter for the first time in a while. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! **

**Encase anyone wanted to know this is what Toby said in Spanish "Bienvenido a mi casa!" (Welcome to my home)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Toby's pov**

"Caleb is that you?" I asked.

"Yes Toby, I have to warn you about something," he said.

"Warn me about what?" I asked. My question was answered when I heard a familiar voice speak up out in the family room. A voice I wished I would never have to hear again. "No it can't be," I said to myself. The voice out in the family room grew louder and so did Spencer's voice. That's when I realized Spencer was probably arguing with her.

I put the phone back up to my ear and said "Caleb what is Jenna doing here?"

"I tried calling you an hour ago, but for some reason you didn't answer. Why didn't you answer my call?" he asked.

I realized an hour ago my phone did ring, but I was busy with something, more like someone. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell Caleb about Spencer yet, but then I figured why not? Caleb's my best friend and I tell him everything. I'm not sure how he would react to me just coming out to say "hey man I've decided not to run to California because I fell in love someone here." Actually I could tell him that.

"Caleb there's something I have to tell you.

"Wait until I get there," he said.

Wait your coming here?' I asked.

"Well actually I'm already here. I'm staying at a motel somewhere in Rosewood."

"Okay don't move I'll come to you," I said.

"Okay, but what about Jenna?"

"I'll get rid of her. Trust me I don't think she'll be causing me much trouble. I kind of have some back up here," I said and smiled to myself.

"Well okay then hurry, because I have loads to tell you," he said.

After I got off the phone with Caleb, I gave myself I few seconds before walking out into the family room. When I walked out there Spencer was standing there with her arms folded across her chest, glaring at Jenna. Jenna just stood there holding her hand over her red cheek. I didn't even have to question what happened, I could tell just by the tension Spencer slapped Jenna.

"Jenna what are you doing here?" I asked, while going to stand next to Spencer.

"I wanted to see you, but when I got here, Miss Crazy over here attacked me," Jenna said.

"I'm the crazy one? Bitch please, you crazy!" Spencer yelled.

"You don't even know me!" Jenna shouted.

"I know your name and I've seen your face, that's enough for me to know that you're nothing but a skank," Spencer said.

"Spencer why don't you go wait in the back room I'll be there in a second," I said while leading her towards the hallway.

Spencer mumbles a few cuss words under her breath and says "I'll be back with the disincentive spray."

Once Spencer was gone, I turned to Jenna and said "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to treat a guess?" she smirked.

"That's how I treat people like you," I said.

"We want you home Toby. You've been away from too long and we need you back." She reaches out to stroke my arm "I need you back."

I pulled my hand away and said "You need to leave."

"Who was that girl?" she asked.

"That's Spencer, my girlfriend," I said.

Jenna's eyes filled with rage once I said that. "You think you can just be with some tramp."

"Don't you ever talk about Spencer like that again!" I yelled.

"She is stealing you from me! I can call her whatever I want," she hissed.

"Jenna, I want you to leave now," I said while opening the door.

"This isn't over," she hissed while walking out.

"It is for me," I said and then slammed the door behind her.

Spencer walked out of the bedroom and said "is it gone?"

I chuckled and shook my head "yes she's gone."

"Good," she said while linking her arm with mine. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I took out my car keys and said "come on we need to go."

"Go where?" she asked.

"To go see an old friend of mine," I said.

Spencer and I drove in silence one our way to meet Caleb. I'm really excited to see Caleb, because I haven't seen him in a long time. On our way I gave Spencer a brief summary of my relationship with Caleb. She sat there and listened to me, just like she always does when I have something to tell her. When I got to the part about Caleb being the only one to know about what happened in the past with my parents and Jenna, Spencer laced our fingers together and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

When we arrived at the motel Caleb is staying at, Spencer and I walked hand in hand to the room. I knocked on the door once and then Caleb opened it. Caleb looked different since the last time I saw him. His hair wasn't long and shaggy like it was before. Instead it was short and he had facial hair. Spencer stepped back and allowed the door two to embrace in a man hug.

"How are you doing man?" I asked.

"I'm doing well," he said.

Spencer and I walked in and sat on the bed, while he sat on the chair across from us.

Caleb pointed at Spencer and said "who's this?"

I smiled and wrapped my arm around Spencer. "Caleb, this is my beautiful girlfriend Spencer."

Caleb grinned and said "no you did not come out here and get yourself a girlfriend."

I chuckled and said "yes I did."

"Wow dude that's amazing!" he exclaimed. He reached out to shake Spencer's hand and said "hey I'm Caleb, whatever this idiot told you about me, is a total lie."

"So you didn't rob a liquor store when you were fourteen? Toby I can't believe you would lie to me about something so serious," Spencer teased.

Caleb laughed and said "Toby you got yourself a girl with a sense of humor, I like her already."

I smiled and said "I thought you would."

The joking was over and the conversation turned serous. We didn't come here to tell fairy tales, we have something serious to talk about.

"Caleb, why did you come here?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and said "This isn't about me, this is about Paige."

"Why is she okay?" I asked.

"I don't know she ran away," he said.

"What do you mean she ran away?" I asked.

"I mean she left. How many definitions of runaway do you know?"

"When did she runaway?" I asked.

"It's a long story. Ever since you left Paige has been hounding me with questions trying to figure out where you went. Everyone keeps bugging her because she's gay and she really needed your advice. Two weeks ago I woke up and found Paige's room empty and a note on her bed. She wrote that she's run away from the place and was coming to Rosewood to find you. Jenna found out and started tracking you down. That's how she found you," he explained.

"Please tell me Jenna didn't tell the foster parents," I begged.

"She did, but she didn't say where you were," he said.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"I figured you and Paige were right. Why should we stay in that hell hole when we can be free? I packed up my stuff and came to Rosewood. In fact I just got here last night," he said.

"And you have no idea where Paige is?" I questioned.

"She called me last night and said she was staying at somebody's house here in Rosewood, but I haven't found her," he said.

"Maybe I could help," Spencer spoke up.

"Spencer have you seen a girl named Paige around here?" I asked.

"No, but my friend Emily is also gay. Maybe she met Paige a couple days ago and let her stay at her place. Emily's been a little distant lately and I've been wondering why. Maybe Paige is staying with Emily," she said.

"Could you show us the way?" Caleb asked.

She nodded "absolutely."

**This chapter wasn't as interesting and I know that, but it was mainly to set the stage for Caleb and Paige coming into the story. Yes Haleb fans Caleb and Hanna will be meeting for the first time in the next chapter. Thank you for being patient enough to wait for that. **

**Thank you all so much for reading you guys are awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Toby's pov**

Spencer led the way to Emily's house to see if Paige was staying there. When we got to her house Spencer knocked on the door and Emily answered the door.

"Hey Spencer what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

Spencer looks at me and Caleb before answering "Emily could we please come in?"

She steps to the side and lets us through. "We can talk in the living room."

We fallowed Emily into the living room were Hanna was sitting.

"Hey Hanna, Spencer's here and she brought company," Emily said.

"Hold on my stupid phone is acting up," Hanna said while angrily typing on her phone.

"Maybe I could help," Caleb said.

"Oh please like I'm going to let some stranger touch my phone," Hanna stopped mid-sentence when she looked up and saw Caleb.

Caleb was also looking at Hanna. The two seemed like they were in their own little world for a minute. I noticed Caleb look at Hanna as if he's never seen a more beautiful site before in his life. I would know, because he's looking at Hanna the same way I looked at Spencer when I first saw her. In fact I still look at Spencer that way. Hanna held at her phone to Caleb, so he could fix it. The two sat on the couch and worked on Hanna's phone for a while, while Spencer and I talked to Emily.

"Toby has something he wants to talk to you about and it's important that you be completely honest," Spencer said.

Emily nodded and said "okay."

I held up a picture of Paige and asked Emily if she's seen her. Right when she was about to answer Paige walked into the living room.

"Hey Em I heard knocking who's here?" she stopped when she saw Caleb and I.

Caleb stopped working on Hanna's phone and looked up at Paige. Paige looked a little surprised to see us here as we were surprised to see her.

"Emily why didn't you tell me someone was staying here?" Spencer asked.

"I just met her last week," Emily said.

"Paige why didn't you tell me you were staying here?" I asked.

"I couldn't find you," she said.

"You could have called me," I said.

"Jenna said you got your number changed and she wouldn't give it to me," she said.

"I didn't get my number changed," I said.

"Well I can see that now," she said.

"Paige you shouldn't of ran away," Caleb said.

"Toby ran away. Why couldn't I?" she asked.

"I think what Caleb means is, you should have waited for Caleb," I said.

"You didn't," she said.

"Toby's reasons for running away are different," Caleb said.

"How?" she asked.

I stopped talking and looked at all the people in the room. I didn't want to talk about what happened and why I really ran away. Caleb is the only person that knows why. Spencer knows part of it, but not the whole story. Tonight I have a feeling I'm going to have to tell her.

"Why did Toby run away?" Paige asked.

I glanced at Spencer before answering "it's complicated."

"We all go through hard times Toby, but we get through it with each other!" Paige yelled.

"This has nothing to do with us it's about what happened to Toby! He ran, so we wouldn't get in trouble!" Caleb shouted.

"What kind of trouble?" Spencer asked.

I spun around to look at Spencer. I wasn't expecting her to be the one to ask that question. She crossed her arms and waited for me to answer.

"Your girlfriend just asked you a question," Paige said.

I shared a glance with Caleb and then looked between Paige and Spencer. Both of them are waiting for an answer.

"I can't talk about this right now," I said.

"Why is it because you want to keep this a secret from your girlfriend?" she questioned.

"Fine come with me," I led Paige into the kitchen where I told her why I ran away. Spencer stood back in the living room and rolled her eyes. When I came back out with Paige, she seemed a bit shocked and more understand as to why I ran away.

"I know you're trying to protect your secret, but you have to tell Spencer. She deserves to know the truth," Paige said.

"What truth?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer you have to understand," I said.

"I would understand more if you told me what I need to understand," she said.

I sighed and said "we need to go someplace private to talk," I said.

"Fine let's go back to your loft," she said.

"Caleb are you coming?" I asked.

When I looked over at Caleb he was busy laughing with Hanna about something. He whispered something in her ear that made Hanna blush my guess it that he is flirting with her.

"Caleb," is shouted.

He looked up "what?"

"Are you coming?" I asked.

Caleb looked at Hanna and then back at me. "Nah I think I'll stick around for a while."

I nodded and then fallowed Spencer outside. When we got back to the loft I made us some coffee and then we sat down on the couch. For a few minutes we just sat there silently. I was trying to think of a way to tell her this without freaking her out. The last thing I want is to scare Spencer off and risk never seeing her again.

"I'm waiting," Spencer said.

"Spencer," I sighed. "You have to understand this isn't easy for me to say."

"You know you can tell me anything," she said.

"I know it's just I'm afraid of your reaction," I said.

"Hey not matter what you tell me my feelings for you will not change," she said.

"Hold on to that though," I said while patting her hand.

She takes her hand in mind and gives me a look beginning me to tell her.

I took a deep breath and said "when I lived in the foster home I went to a strange school. At that school there was a lot of gangs and all kinds of groups. I got myself involved with a gang of my own. Actually it wasn't my own, I was forced into it. One night I was hanging out with the gang and they got me into some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" she asked.

"Police getting involved kind of trouble," I said.

_It was a chilly Thursday night and a rubbed my hands together to try and warm them up. I pulled up my jacket and continued on down the side walk to the ally the ally where my friends were hanging out. They weren't really my friends just some people I got messed up with. I walked into the ally and spotted the three boys main boys Cyrus, Jake, and Ryan sitting on some trashcans. Their other group members were standing around smoking cigarettes. _

_"Hey Toby what's up man?" Cyrus asked while giving me a man high five. _

_"Nothing much," I said. While sitting on the step._

_Ryan hands me a cigarette "want a smoke?"_

_"No thanks," I said._

_"How come are you afraid of them?" Cyrus asked._

_"No I'm just not a big fan of lung cancer," I said._

_Ryan shrugs and stuffs the cigarette back in his pocket._

_"Is Blake coming with the stuff?" Jake asked._

_Cyrus nodded and said "yeah he'll be here soon."_

_"What stuff?" I asked._

_"Don't worry about it, just have fun with it," Cyrus said._

_A couple minutes later a tall guy with short black hair walked into the ally. The guy looked to be over 21. He was wearing a long black coat and held his hands in his pocket. Cyrus stood up they embraced in a man hug._

_"What's up dude?" Cyrus asked._

_"Nothing just making m rounds," the guys said._

_"Guys this is Blake," Cyrus said._

_We all nodded and said "sup."_

_"What do you have tonight?" Cyrus asked._

_"I got some old stuff and new stuff," Blake said, while revealing the inside of his coat. _

_I gasped when I saw that he had a whole bunch of drugs on him. He had all kinds of illegal drugs with him like crack, pot, cocaine, meth, and heroin. That's when I caught on to the fact that this guy is a drug dealer. If I get caught in a drug deal I could get arrested and kicked out of my foster home. _

_"What can I get you boys?" Blake asked._

_"I'll take pot," Jake said._

_"Give me crack," Cyrus said._

_Blake handed them their drugs and said "that will be $50."_

_After the boys paid for their drugs, Blake turned to me and asked what I wanted._

_"None for me thanks," I said._

_The guys chuckled "dude just pick what you want if you can't afford it I'll buy it for you."_

_Right when I was about to answer police sirens started going off and lights were flashing. _

_"Oh shit!" Blake said and ran off down the street._

_We all scattered and started running away. "Hey get back here!" a cop was chasing after me. Now I was really scared. I've never been arrested before and I didn't do anything. I hide behind a wall and waited for the police to past. Once they were gone I ran to the foster home. When I ran through the door Jenna was standing there with her arms crossed._

_"You're late," she said._

_"I told you I'm not doing this anymore now leave me alone!" I shouted._

_"I saw you running from the cops. If you don't listen to me I will turn you in," she said._

_I ran past her and walked up the stairs to my room. This is it I can't stay here anymore, so I grabbed my book bag and started filling it with clothes. Caleb barged in the room when I was in the middle of packing._

_"Dude what are you doing?" he asked._

_"I'm leaving," I said._

_"Why?" he asked._

_I took a deep breath and explained to him what has happened._

After I was done telling the story Spencer sat there in shock. She didn't say a word for a good ten minute, which worried me. Usually she has something to say right after I tell her something about my past. Now she's just sitting her staring at me.

"Spence you're scaring me please say something."

"You're running from the police," she said.

"It's not like that well it is, but it's not like that. In the past I've though so much about running away. I couldn't stay and get arrested for something I didn't do. To make matters worse Jenna tried blackmailing me again, so I had to get out of there."

"Now that Jenna's found you and she knows, what are you going to do now?" she asked.

"If I know how evil Jenna can be she'll probably turn me in. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to be suspected in helping me hide and escape. I didn't tell you, because I was trying to protect you from having to carry on that secret."

"Are you going to run again?" she asked.

I sighed and said "I don't know."

"Well if you're leaving then I'm coming with you," she said.

"No Spencer," I said.

"Yes you can't just leave me here," she said.

"If you leave that could really hurt your parents," I said.

"My dad wouldn't care," she said.

"What about your mom. You two are really close," I said.

"I'll keep in touch with my mom, but please Toby if you get the urge to runaway take me with you. I don't want to live without you, so take me with you," she begged.

I wrapped her up in my arms and said "I'm not going anywhere right now."

"And if you do you're taking me with you right?"

Instead of answering her question I pressed a tender kiss on her lips. The tenderness gives away to passion as we lay back on the couch. I felt her finger tips scan the bottom of my shirt and she slowly lifted it above my head. After my shirt was off I picked her up and carried her back to my bedroom bridal style.

**Where you surprised about Toby's past? The real reason he ran away. Caleb and Hanna met for the first time! There will be more Haleb in future chapters and of course a lot of Spoby.**

**Next chapter Toby will have to plan on what he's going to do next, now that Jenna is in town causing trouble.**

**Thanks for reading please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Toby's pov**

"What time is it?" Spencer asked while looking around the room.

"To early to wake up," I said.

Spencer and I were laying together in my bed on a Sunday morning. Last night after we got home from dinner she decide to crash here, because she was tired and didn't feel like returning to an empty house. At first the night started out with us just laying here. Then she started getting flirty with me and then the next thing I know clothes started flying across the room.

She sighs and turns over so she was lying on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and peck her lips. For a moment we just laid there enjoying each other's company. Every once in a while I would steal a kiss. Sometimes I would kiss her on the nose and it's so cute how she giggles and hides her face in my chest. I kissed her nose a few more times and each time she would giggle.

"Stop that tickles," she giggled.

I smirked and said "oh really?"

She laughed when I moved my kisses down the side of her neck. Her finger nails were digging down my back and soft moans came from her mouth. When I finished kissing her neck I laid back down and allowed her to lay her head on my chest.

"What's the plan for today?" Spencer asked.

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe you, me, Caleb, and Hanna could hang out today," I said.

"Why Hanna and Caleb?" she asked.

"If I didn't know any better I would say those to like each other."

"What makes you say that?"

"Caleb's been spending a lot of time with Hanna this past week he's been here and I see the way he looks at her."

"What way?" she asked.

I smiled and said "Caleb looks at Hanna the same way I look at you."

She smiled and said "then they must be in love."

"Where are you going?" I asked her, when she got up.

"It's almost 10pm and I'm supposed to meet the girls in twenty minutes," she said.

I got out of bed and slipped on my boxers. "Do you want breakfast before you go?"

"No thanks, that's what I'm meeting the girls for."

She walked over and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. She pulled away and smiled at me before walking out the door. I smiled and sat down on the bed just thinking about how much I love her. Once I was sure she was gone I got out my phone to call Caleb. He answered on the 3td ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caleb could you please come over I need to talk to you."

**Spencer's pov**

When I walked into the Grill this morning the girls were already sitting at a table giggling about something. I walked over and sat down next to Aria. Hanna was still giggling about something and the other girls just smiled.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Hanna lied.

"Go on tell her," Emily urged.

"Okay," she exclaimed. "Last night Caleb took me out and we kissed!"  
My smile grew "really?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Hanna, I'm so happy for you."

"I never understood why you guys always fangirled about the one you like, but now I get it. You just get this incredible feeling inside and it's amazing," Hanna said.

"It is a special feeling," Emily said.

"Where glad that you get to feel the same way Hanna," Aria said.

She smiled and said "me too. Oh Spencer Caleb thinks the four of us should get together tonight."

"Yeah Toby suggested the same thing," I said.

Hanna laughed and shook her head "their bromance I swear."

I laughed along "yeah it's a little weird, but Caleb's been there for Toby. Those two are like brothers."

"Yeah and no we can be like sisters," she said.

We reached across the table and giggled as we played with each other's hands.

"Spencer we should help each other pick out our outfits for tonight," Hanna suggested.

I nodded "okay."

"You guys are so weird," Emily said.

"Thank you," Hanna and I both said at the same time.

Aria just laughed and continued texting whoever.

After having breakfast with the girls, Hanna and I went shopping for some dresses. We looked around at all the stores in the mall until we found what we wanted. Hanna finally settles on a white dress with a flower pattern and a pair of black high heels. Hanna's dress also came with a white sweater. I bought myself light yellow dress knee length dress with brown high heels. After we finished our shopping we came back to my house to get ready for the date.

"I just texted Toby and told him we will meet them at the Grill at 7," I said.

"Why are we meeting them shouldn't they be picking us up?" Hanna asked.

"No if we walk then that means the boys would want to walk us home and if they walk us home it usually leads to a goodnight kiss.

"Play nice you two," Hanna playfully scolded the both of us.

As much fun as this date has been, it was time for it to end. Caleb walked Hanna home and Toby gave me a ride home. When we got back to my house, we made out on the front porch for a very long time. I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his arms were holding me close by the waist. For some reason this kiss seemed different than the others. This one seemed more passionate and he was kissing me as if he never wanted to let me go.

After twenty minutes we finally pulled away gasping for air. Neither one of us spoke right away. We just stood there staring at each other lovingly.

"I love you," he said.

**Toby's pov**

I knew that this would be my last moment with Spencer. Our last kiss could be tonight and I didn't want to waste it. So I held her close and kissed her like never before. Tonight I'm regretting what I'm about to do. I'm leaving Rosewood, so the cops won't find me. Since this is my last chance with Spencer I stood there on her porch holding her close. I told her I loved her multiple times and kissed her for the last time.

As I turned to walk down her driveway I had my head down, so she wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. Leaving her behind is the hardest thing I ever had to do, but I don't have a choice. I can't take her with me and risk her getting arrested for something she wasn't apart in. I wasn't even a part of it myself, but the cops are still looking for me.

When I got back to my loft I packed up as much as I could carry with me. Then I sat down and wrote a letter to Spencer explaining everything to her. Hopefully one day she will understand and I want her to know that someday I will come back for her. I don't know when and I don't know how, but for her I will find my way back. I finished up my letter and then set it on the kitchen counter. The last thing i had to do was leave the keys to my truck here. I can't take the truck that I still owe Spencer for, so I took the keys out of my pocket and set it beside the letter. I pick up my bag and put it over my shoulders. Taking one last look at the place, I took a deep breath and then walked out.

**This chapter was a little sad and I know that, but don't worry, Spoby will find their way back to each other soon. **

**Next chapter will flashback to the conversation that Toby and Caleb had right after Spencer left. There will be couple other next chapter as well.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

**Authors note: Encase you didn't read this on my other story. I can't update on Tuesdays anymore, and throughout the whole of September I won't be able to update on Mondays. That goes for all my stories. I will update when I can, so be patient. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Spencer's pov**

_Dear Spencer. My time with you has been the best moments of my life. You picked me up and filled my life with meaning and hope. That's something I will never be able to thank you for. My love for you has grown since the first time I laid eyes on you. I remember the day I first saw you. Your mom invited me to stay at your house and she showed me around the place. That was when I saw your face in a picture sitting on the desk table. I kept thinking to myself that I've never seen a more beautiful site before in my life._

_You are the prettiest girl I have ever seen. I remember the first time we meet. You held up your hockey stick and threatened to beat me unless I told you what I was doing in your house. As if I didn't like you enough already I'm pretty sure that made me fall in love with you. There is nothing I respect more than a girl standing up for herself. When your mom told me you were with someone else I tried hard to convince myself that I wasn't jealous, but the truth is I was. _

_I hated seeing you with another guy. It was really painful to sit back and watch Alex treat you the way he did. When you came home with that black eye I knew something was wrong. That time at the dance when you told me he cheated on you was the last straw. I was ready to beat his ass, because of how bad he's hurt you. _

_I will never forget our first kiss. The way you tasted and the way your lips felt on mine. How your arms were clinging to me as if that's all you ever needed. No one has ever shown me love the way you did and it made me feel free. Being with you has been an experience I never want to forget and something I hope to return to someday. _

_The time we made love for the first time made me feel alive. Two people that never understood what it feels like to be loved came together to make that moment special. Everything about us was special. I know you made me promise that if I ever decided to run that I should take you with me, but I can't be selfish. You have your friends and family here who love you. _

_I can't take you with me, because it's not safe. The police are still after me and I don't want anything to happen to you. When I walked away last night it felt like someone was slowly ripping out my heart and burying it in dirt, me leaving you is the hardest thing I have ever done, but it's the only way to keep you safe. I don't want you to be caught up in all my lies, mistakes, and drama. You deserve to live a happy life a good life. _

_I've made a lot of mistakes in the past, but falling in love with you was definitely not one of them. Falling in love with you is and always will be the best thing that's ever happened to me. You are the best thing and I swear to you I will never forget you for you are my life. I sometime down the rode we will meet again. If fate is really on our side then it will happen. I will carry you in my heart for as long as I live. I love you Spencer Hastings, never forget that. _

_Your soul mate Toby_

Spencer crinkled up the letter in her hand and sobbed. She felt her heart shatter inside her chest. Sobs rocked the inside of her chest and she couldn't control herself. She laid her hand over her broken heart and collapsed to the ground. Toby is gone, the person she's in love with left. The one who owns her heart packed up and left taking her heart with him. Now she's left lying on the hardwood floor bawling her eyes out.

Aria ran over and held me while I cried. Hanna, Emily, Caleb, and Paige where trying to figure out where Toby could have gone. I just couldn't believe Toby's gone. After everything we've been through together he just packed up and left. I can't believe he left without taking me with him. For the past two hour's I was sitting on his couch with Aria and Emily, while the other's tried to track Toby down.

"I just can't believe he's gone," I said while hugging a pillow to my chest.

Aria rubbed my back to try and comfort me. "It's only been one day he couldn't have gotten very far."

"Why would he do this? Where would he go? Did he tell anyone that he was thinking about leaving?" I asked.

We all look at Caleb, knowing that he's Toby's best friend and most likely knew something. When he saw us looking at him, his eyes widen and he looked away from me. My face turned red with anger as I stood up off the couch.

"Caleb where is Toby?" I asked.

He stuttered over his words "I… um I don't know."

"What did Toby say to you after I left yesterday?" I asked.

"He didn't say much to me yesterday," he said.

"Now's not the time to play dumb Caleb. I'm not Jenna or the police. I'm the heartbroken girlfriend that misses him and needs to know where he is, so if you know anything you better tell me."

"I promised him I wouldn't say anything right away," Caleb said.

"Tell her Caleb!" Hanna yelled.

Caleb jumped and held his hands up in defense "okay fine. You all might want to sit down for this."

Aria leads me over and set me down on the couch with the other girls. Caleb took a seat across from us and began telling us what he knows.

"After you left yesterday morning Spencer, Toby, called me and said we needed to talk. I came over and he told me some things."

**Caleb's pov**

_I knocked on Toby's door and he immediately answered. We walked in and sat down on the couch. Toby had a worried look on his face, so I knew something was up._

_ "What's going on man?"_

_ "I can't stay in Rosewood anymore," he said._

_ "What not? I thought everything you wanted was right here," I said._

_ "It is, but I can't stay. Not right now. Not when there's a chance of me putting Spencer at risk," he said._

_ "What are you going to do?" _

_ He sighed and said "I'm going to leave Rosewood tonight."_

_ "What? Toby you can't leave. What about Spencer?" _

_ "Leaving Spencer will be the hardest thing I've ever done, but I can't stay and risk her being blamed for something she wasn't apart in. I don't want to leave, but I have to," he said._

_ "Why do you have to leave now? You've been staying here for almost a year now," I said._

_ Toby took a deep breath and said "Jenna wrote a note to the police nearby about where I am. She signed it anonymous and sent it to the police."_

_ "Jenna turned you in?" I asked._

_ He nodded "Yeah and now I can't stay here. The police might think that Spencer's been helping me escape, so I can't stay."_

_ "This will crush Spencer," I said._

_ "I know it will and it will hurt me too, but I can't stay and risk Spencer getting hurt. I love her enough to let her go."_

_ "What do you want me to do?" I asked. "Are you going to tell Spencer?"_

_ "I wanted to tell her, but I just can't say it. I can't stand to see her cry. For the last few months I've been making it so no one would ever hurt Spencer and now here I am doing the same. Seeing the hurt look on her face will kill me. Leaving her is going to kill me."_

_ "What's your plan?" I asked._

_ "Tonight I'm taking her out on a date and you're brining Hanna. If we make it a double date Spencer won't notice something's wrong. If it was just the two us then she would know something's up. She knows me to well," he said._

_ "You can't just leave Spencer with nothing," I said._

_ "I know that, and I'm not going to. I'm going to write her a letter explaining the situation and how much she's changed my life and how much I love her." _

_ Toby handed me a little black box and said "in twenty-four hours, give this to Spencer for me."_

_ I looked down at the little box in my hand and nodded._

**Spencer's pov**

I sat there with tears in my house while Caleb told me the story. After he finished explaining everything he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. He got up from his chair and handed it to me.

"What is this?" I asked while examining it with my fingers.

"I don't know, but Toby wanted you to have it."

I opened the box and gasped at the gold heart shaped locket. The locket had _I love you_ engraved on the front and my named engraved on the back. Tears filled my eyes when I opened it to find a picture of the two of us staring at each other lovingly. As long as I had this I will never forget about us or him. Having this locket is a reminder of what we had, but with or without this locket he will always be in my heart. I held the locket close to my heart and sobbed.

For the rest of the day I just sat in my room on the floor crying over Toby. I looked through some of our pictures and thought about how happy we were. He not being here is killing me. He needs to be here. I need him to be here. Without him I fell lost.

"Spencer," my mother knocked on my door.

I sniffled and lift my head up "what?"

"How are you holding up?"

I faked a laugh and said "I'm doing great mom. The guy I love left and now I have this big empty hole in my heart."

"Aw sweetie I know it hurts," she said while wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "You know this heart break is just one step closer to your true love."

"Mommy he was my true love," I cried and leaned my head on her shoulder. She wraps both of her arms around me and brings me in for a tight hug. She didn't say anything after that, she just held me while I cried. After a while she stood up and said she was going to pick up something for dinner. After she left I pulled out my phone and sent the girls an SOS. They all arrived within five minutes. Aria ran in my room first and kneeled down in front of me.

"Spencer we got your SOS. What's wrong?"

I held back a sob and said "guy I'm pregnant."

**Cliffhanger! What do you think will happen next? What do you think the girls reactions will be? Do you think Toby will come back? Keep reading to find out.**

**Authors note: Is anyone still reading this? I feel like only two people are reading this story. Anyway thanks for those who do read this.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Spencer's pov**

_Spencer walked into the family room looking for her mother, but instead she sees a tall stranger with blue eyes. She was scared at first and didn't know who he was. With her hockey stick in hand she was ready to whack this guy's head off all the way to outer space. Then this guy introduced himself as Toby, and Spencer, felt herself relax. Toby seemed like a trustworthy guy, so she put down her hockey stick and listened to him. _

Spencer lay in her bed alone thinking about Toby. She wondered about where he was and how he's doing. She wondered if he would ever come back. All she has done for the last couple days is cry herself to sleep while listening to sad songs.

**Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly**

_"I love you," Toby mumbled and kissed the top of my forehead. I smiled and snuggled up closer to him. Toby and I just made love for the first time and it was the greatest experience I've ever had. He was so gentle and loving. I could have never asked for a better person to give myself up to._

_ "I love you too."_

_ He stared at me lovingly. A smile was spread across his face. His hand was running smoothly through my hair and the other was wrapped around my waist holding me close to his side. I caressed the side of his face with one hand and had my other hand laying a crossed his heart. _

_ "You're beautiful," he said._

_ I blushed and hid my face in his chest. Whenever he complements me like that I blush really hard. He would just smile and tease me whenever I blushed. _

_ "You're so cute when you blush," he said._

_ "You're cute all the time," I said._

_ "We're forever right you and me?" I asked._

_ He brushed his thumb over my lip and said "of course. I love you."_

_ I pecked him on the lips and said "I love you too."_

**Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall**

**Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all**

I remember how it felt when I found out he was gone. I went over to his place the next morning after our double date with Hanna and Caleb, and he was gone. All of his stuff was gone. My heart sank to the pit of my stomach when I found his letter.

_On Sunday morning I walked up the steps to Toby's loft and knocked on the door. I waited severally minutes for him to answer, but there was no reply. _

_ "Toby, are you in there?" I knocked on his door a second time. Still nobody answered. I took out the spare key he gave me and unlocked the door. When I pushed it open the place was nearly empty. The furniture was still in its place, but all of his clothes were gone. _

_ I walked back out into the kitchen after calling his name several times. I noticed a piece of paper lying on the counter next to the keys to his truck. Why would he leave without taking his truck? When I walked over to the counter, I noticed that the blank sheet of paper was actually a letter. I picked it up and what was in the letter made my heart shatter into pieces. After reading the letter I picked up my phone and tried calling Toby, but he didn't reply. Next I called the girls, Caleb, and Paige. They all rushed over to try and help me find him. To make matters worse I found out I was pregnant with Toby's baby that same morning._

**Losing him was blue like I'd never known**

**Missing him was dark grey all alone**

**Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met**

**But loving him was red**

**Loving him was red**

I woke up the next morning to someone knocking on my door. When I opened my eyes I saw my mother walking in with a tray off food. Spencer sat up and leaned against the pillows. Mom set the tray on my bedside table and took a seat by my side.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Okay, but my heart hurts."

"Aw sweetie I know you're hurting, but you haven't eaten anything in a while. You need to eat."

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"You need to feed the baby. The last thing to ate was a piece of bread with peanut butter on it," she said.

Tears started streaming down my face "how can I eat at a time like this? I'm pregnant and the baby daddy is nowhere to be found. Toby's not answering any of my calls and he's not even talking to Caleb. Mom I'm really worried."

"Spence," she said while bringing me in for a hug. "I know you're worried and I know you're missing Toby, but you need to start thinking about you and your baby."

"Mom I can't do this. I can't take care of this baby on my own."

"You won't do this alone. I'm going to help you and your friends are here for you too."

I sniffled and hugged my mom tighter. She patted my hair and held me until I stopped crying. More like until my cries turned into soft sniffles.

"Please eat something Spencer," she begged.

I pulled back from the hug and agreed to eat. My mother stood up and set the tray on my lap. I picked up the piece of toast and slowly brought it up to my mouth. After I finished eating I gave the tray back to my mom and then lay back down. My mother left and ordered me to get some sleep.

_After I told the girls I was pregnant they all stood there in shock. Emily was the first one to say something. Then Aria said something and then Hanna._

_ "Did you just say you're pregnant?" Emily asked._

_ I nodded and said "yes."_

_ "I can't believe this," Aria said._

_ "You're pregnant by whom?" Hanna asked._

_ Aria and Emily gave Hanna the "are you kidding me," look._

_ "I mean I know whom I just mean I'm shocked," Hanna said._

_ "When did you find out you were pregnant," Aria asked._

_ "This morning, before I went over to Toby's loft. I went over there to tell him and he was gone," I said._

_ "Aw Spencer I'm sorry," Emily said while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. Aria did the same thing as Emily._

_ "I'm sorry too Spence, and a little surprised. When did you two have sex?" Hanna asked._

_ "Hanna!" Aria and Emily said. _

_ I ignored Hanna's questioned and told them how scared I was to have this baby. I'm seventeen years old and the baby daddy is running from the cops. I don't know where to find Toby and neither does Caleb._

_ "We know you're scared," Emily said._

_ "But we're going to help you," Aria said._

_ "Yeah if you need us, we're here for you." Emily added._

_ Hanna put her hand on my shoulder and said "we're all here for you."_

_ I cracked a little smile and brought them all in for a group hug. For the rest of the night the girls agreed to spend the night with me. Each of them took turns holding my hair back whenever I threw up._

Later that day I was awaking by another knock on my door. I sat up and bed and told whoever it was to come in. Aria, Hanna, and Emily came in along with Caleb and Paige. They all looked tired, like they've been up all night researching.

"Spence great news," Hanna said with a grin.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We tracked down Toby," Emily said.

"Shut up," I said.

"It's true. Caleb, show her," Hanna said.

Caleb reaches into his pocket and hands me a piece of paper with an address and a room number. I studied the address until I recognized it.

I smiled to myself and said "of course."

I jumped out of bed and raced around my room to get dressed. Once I was dressed, I thanked my friends and then ran out the door.

**They found Toby! Where do you think he's been all this time and why do you think he was there?**

**Possible Spoby reunion next chapter, so keep reading.**

**Note: I'm getting close to wrapping up this story, so for the next few days I will only be updating this story, so don't expect any update for my other stories tomorrow. I'm only working on this one for right now. Thanks for reading please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Toby's pov**

Five days. How does one manage to stay away from the one they love for six days without going crazy? It's been Five days since I've last seen Spencer. Five days since I've last kissed Spencer. Five days since I've last touched Spencer. Five days without Spencer. I don't know how much longer I can take this.

**_Day one_**

_ The first night being away from Spencer is the hardest. When I rolled over in my motel bed to reach for her, she wasn't there. Once I realized Spencer wasn't by my side, I cried. I actually cried. Being away from Spencer is killing me and I don't know how I'm going to go on without her. Before her I didn't even know how much it hurt being away from someone, but now I do. You feel pain all over your body both physical and emotional. Never knew pain like this before._

**_Day two_**

****_I was wrong day two is the hardest. I've been away from Spencer for two days and the hole in my heart keeps getting bigger. The longer I'm away from her, the more pain I feel. I opened the mini fridge in my motel room and grabbed the first bottle of whisky I could find. Then I curled up on the floor and began taking sips out of the bottle. Maybe if I get drunk I will forget about how much I miss Spencer._

**_Day three_**

****_Nope getting drunk did not help. The next morning I woke up with a hangover and missing Spencer even more. I don't know how much longer I can be away from her. Tomorrow night I'm supposed to get on a flight to California. If I can barely get through three days without Spencer, what makes me think I will get through the years? _

**_Day four_**

****_Just like the second and third day I've been spending the whole day drinking. Even when I'm drunk I still miss Spencer. Now I'm sitting on the floor drunk and alone and missing Spencer. Maybe I should give her a call tonight to see how she's doing. No she's probably mad at me. Plus I probably shouldn't be making calls when I'm drunk. After I finished the last bottle of scotch, I crawled up into bed and fell asleep. _

**Present day**

I woke up a little after four in the afternoon. When I looked around the room I noticed all the empty bottles of scotch and whisky spread across the floor. My head was hurting and I felt really sick. To make matters worse I missed my flight last night, because I passed out.

When I got up to look in the mirror I noticed I had a little beard growing. There wasn't much hair growing, but it was still noticeable. After I got done brushing my teeth there was a knock on my door. I panicked thinking the cops found me. When I opened the door I was surprised and happy to see who was standing there.

"Spencer," I breathed out. I was so happy to see her. No, happy doesn't even describe how much I'm glad to see her. I've been dreaming about her showing up at my door and now it's finally happening.

Spencer stood there looking at me with anger in her eyes. Even though she was angry I know she's glad to see me too. We stood there for a moment just staring at each other. Both of us are trying to figure out who's going to talk first. Knowing her she's probably here for more explanation.

"I've missed you," I said.

That only caused her anger to increase. She glared at me and raised her hand to slap. Me. When I saw what she was getting ready to do, I prepared myself. She moved her hand to slap me and in one swift move I caught her by the wrist and pulled her close to me. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as her brown eyes connected with mine.

Without wasting another moment, I pulled her closer to me and kissed her. As soon as our lips touched I could feel her relax into me and start kissing me back with equal passion. Her arms looped around my neck and mine went around her waist. I pulled her inside and shut the door behind her. Once the door was shut I slammed her back against the door and kissed her harder. I moved my hands up her body and tore her jacket off her shoulders. Once her jacket hit the floor I picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Before things could escalate any further, Spencer put her hand on my chest and pulled away.

"Toby wait," she said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We have things to talk about," she said.

I sat up and tilted my head to the side, "like what?"

She sat up on the edge of the bed and said "I want to know why you left me."

I kneel down on the floor in front of her, so I was eye level with her. Maybe it was wrong of me to leave without explaining myself in person. Maybe it was wrong for me to leave all together. I just didn't want to risk Spencer getting in to trouble.

"Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done," I said.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked. Tears started welling up in her big brown eyes.

"Spence, I didn't want to, but I had to."

"Why? Don't you love me?"

I cupped her face in my hands and pushed the hair out of her face. "Yes of course I love you. I've been going crazy these last few days missing you."

"Then why did you leave me?" Spencer asked. Tears started streaming down her face.

"I didn't think it was safe for you to be around me when I'm causing trouble," I said.

"Toby you didn't do anything," she said.

"I know that, but the police don't think so."

"Come back with me we can get you a lawyer just please don't leave me."

'Spence," I said as I wrapped her up in my arms. We sat there on the bed and I held her while she cried. Listening to her cry broke my heart all over again. This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. Hurting Spencer and making her cry the way I'm doing now. I know Spencer deserves to be with someone who will love her, treat her right, and never hurt her, but I don't have the will power to leave her. That's probably why I stuck around in Rosewood for so long.

Maybe Spencer's right. I don't have to keep running from the cops. I can stay and fight this. This time I'm not alone. I have Spencer here and I have Caleb and Paige on my side.

I pulled her back and cupped her face, so she was looking at me. "I love you Spencer Hastings and I can't leave you."

She sniffled and said "promise you won't leave me again."

"I promise Spencer. I promise I will never leave your side again."

Her arms wrap around me as I pull her in for a kiss. I held her close not wanting to let her go. If I could spend the last few minutes of my life I would spend it right here kissing Spencer. I would spend my last breath to say "I love you."

Spencer pulled away from the kiss again, "Toby there's something else I have to tell you."

"Yes," I said while rubbing our noses together.

She took a couple breaths and then said "I'm pregnant."

A wave a shock came over me. My wave of shock was quickly shaken of and replaced with concern. I held my hands up to her waist and said "are you sure?"

She nodded, "yes. I took a test the morning you left. It's your baby."

"We're having a baby," I said.

She nodded again, "yes."

I ran my hand up under her shirt to touch her stomach. It was still flat, but I knew there was a baby in there. Spencer looked at me as I rubbed her stomach.

I looked up at her and smiled "we're having a baby."

She smiled and said "we're having a baby."

I pulled her in for another kiss and this time she didn't break it. Instead she pushed me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. I smirked at her when she removed my shirt. She took of my shirt and then ran back into the bathroom.

A few minutes later Spencer emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but my shirt. My shirt barely touched her waist, but I'm not complaining. She looks better in my shirt than I do. She slowly walks across the room and stands in front of the bed. I reached up and pulled her in for a kiss. A soft moan escaped her mouth when she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

I slowly and carefully laid her back on the bed with me hovering over her. Our hands roamed over every inch of each other's body. I felt her hands run down my chest all the way to my belt. She slowly begins unbuckling my belt and pushes my pants down to my ankles. I pulled back a little to kick them off the rest of the way.

As good as she looks in my shirt it's going to have to go. I want to be able to kiss, see, and feel every inch of her. My shirt joined the rest of the pile of clothes and so did our underwear and her bra. Once our clothes were off we got under the sheets and got down to business.

Spencer is still new at making love, so I started off slow and gentle. She gasped and moaned at every kiss, peck, touch, and movement I made. Her hands alternated between tugging at my hair and leaving scratch marks down my back. The way she was kissing and touching me made me feel like I was in heaven. "I love you," I whispered in between thrusts. When she wasn't busy trying to catch her breath she would say "I love you too."

After we we're finished, we laid there snuggled up in each other's arms. Neither one of us dared to speak. If we said one word we were afraid it could ruin the moment. Eventually our peaceful silence would have to come to an end.

"What should we name our baby if it's a girl?" Spencer looked up at me. "You do want this baby right?"

I kissed her forehead and said "of course I do."

"If it's a girl what should we name her?" she asked.

"I kind of like the name Tiara."  
"Tiara Cavanaugh, I like it," she said.

"You pick the name for a boy," I said.

She sighed and said "If it's a boy we should name him Daniel."

"I like that name. If it's a boy Daniel if it's a girl Tiara."

**What do you think their baby with be a boy or girl? The only way to find out is to keep reading. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Spencer's pov**

The next morning Toby came back to my house and asked my mom if she would help him. He explained the situation to her and she believes him. My mom also said this will be an easy win. All Toby has to do is go down to the station with my mom and explain the whole situation to the police. He will have to answer a lot of questions, but everything should work out.

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings, for agreeing to help me," Toby said.

"I mostly did it to make Spencer happy," she said.

"Are you sure this will clear Toby's name?" I asked.

"Of course it will honey, I've dealt with tons of cases like this and won all of them," she said.

"Ok good," I said.

"I have a meeting to get to. Toby, meet me at the station in two hours," mom said.

Toby nodded and said "okay.'

After my mom left I gave Toby a ride back to his loft. We cuddled up on the sofa together and watched a movie. Throughout the day Toby would sneak a kiss on my cheek or my nose or my lips. His hands are resting on my stomach.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy," he said.

"No you're going to be the best daddy," I said.

He smiled and said "you are going to be the best mommy."

We both smiled at each other and then press our lips together in a nice romantic kiss. After we pulled away I leaned my head on his shoulder. His arm came up to wrap around my waist and he leaned his head against mine.

"One day we will live in a house together a house that I will build for us. We'll have a kitchen and a family room and a nursery for the baby. I build our baby a play house in the back yard and I build us a nice bedroom with matching furniture. After a long hard day of work and school we can relax on the couch together while we watch our little one play with their toys."

I smiled at the image of me coming home to Toby and our baby every day. The thought of me spending the rest of my life with Toby sounds perfect.

"That sounds perfect," I said.

He looks down at me and gazes into my eyes lovingly. I tilt my head up to press a lingering kiss on his lips. His hands cup my face to deepen the kiss.

**Toby's pov**

At 3 pm Spencer and I left the loft and went to go meet Spencer's mom. We met in her office and then we went to talk with the police. I spoke with Officer Reynolds and cleared everything up with him. I am no longer wanted by the police. After my meeting, Spencer and I went to celebrate with friends. Aria, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, and Paige met up with us at the Apple Rose Grill.

"Finally Toby doesn't have to run anymore," Caleb said.

"Yeah I finally found a reason to stay," I said while wrapping my arm around Spencer.

She looks up at me and smiles. I didn't care if our friends were sitting right there. I leaned in and kissed her anyway. The other's groaned and threw their napkins at us. We made the kiss last for a minute just to make them more discussed.

"Come on you two save it for the sheets," Hanna complained.

"Oh like you and Caleb don't kiss in public," Spencer said.

"We don't make out like that," Hanna said.

"Seriously you two with your tongue sex," Caleb said.

"You guys leave them alone their cute," Emily said.

"Thank you Emily," I said.

"I do agree though, it would be nice if you kept the kissing rated pg," she said.

"We'll try to tone it down, but we're not making any promises," Spencer said.

"Their right we should save it for the sheets," I whispered to Spencer, making her blush.

While we were talking and laughing the bell above the door rang signaling a new costumer. Everyone looked up and stared wide eyed at the person that just walked in. Spencer and I caught on to the fact that they were looking at something and turned around. My eyes widen when I see Jenna standing at the front of the restraint, and she wasn't alone. Jenna was standing there holding hands with Spencer's ex-boyfriend, Alex.

"It looks like the devil and demon have found each other," Caleb said.

"When did those two meet?" Spencer asked.

I just sat there and shrugged. The last guy I saw with Jenna was Noel. Caleb told me they never broke up, so what is Jenna doing with Alex? I felt Spencer's arm circle around mine as Jenna and Alex walked closer to us. Just like I was afraid of Jenna, Spencer is also afraid of Alex. Jenna and Alex stop in front of our table and smirk at us.

"Well look at the happy couple," Jenna taunted.

"I heard you're pregnant Spencer. That means I was right about Toby making you scream his name in bed," Alex said.

Spencer swallowed hard and said "how did you get out of jail?"

"Easy I paid his bail," Jenna said.

"You two know each other?" Hanna asked.

Jenna laughed and said "of course we know each other, he's my brother."

Now that was something I wasn't expecting to hear. I didn't know Jenna had a brother and I'm pretty sure Spencer didn't know Alex had a sister.

"He's your brother?" Caleb questioned.

"Step brother actually. Our parents got married a year ago," Alex said.

"I'm here to get my revenge on both Spencer and Toby," Alex said.

"Me too," Jenna said.

"Don't hurt Spencer!" Toby shouted.

"What did they ever do to you anyway?" Aria asked.

"Toby stole my girlfriend and then got me locked up," Alex said.

"Toby's little girlfriend slapped me for no reason," Jenna said.

"She slapped you because you're a hoe!" Hanna exclaimed.

"You're not going to cause Spencer and Toby anymore trouble," Caleb said while standing up. Everyone else stood up with him.

"If you think we're going to let you hurt our friends, then you're underestimating us," Emily said.

"Toby and Spencer are ready to move on its time you do the same," Paige added.

"You people need to stay out of this!" Jenna hissed.

"I'm not leaving until I give Spencer what she deserves," Alex said.

"Take one more step and I will rip your head off," I said. Spencer and I got up and stood with our friends.

"You don't want to do this," Paige said.

"Both of you leave Rosewood and never bother any of us again," Caleb said.

"Or you'll do what?' Alex asked.

"Or we will call the police for harassing us and attempted assault," Caleb said.

Alex and Jenna seemed to be backing down, but we weren't. If they came here for a fight then they will get one. There is no way in hell I am letting either of them touch Spencer. I'm pretty sure our army of friends, are ready to take them down as well.

"It's your choice guys. You can walk away and you'll never have to deal with us again or we can call the cops and have you guys arrested," I said.

The two shared a glance with each other before saying "we'll take our chances."

Before either one of them could do anything Caleb and Hanna stepped up to grab Alex and Jenna. I stepped in front of Spencer and wrapped my arm around her protectively. Aria and Emily called the cops while Paige helped Hanna and Caleb. A few minutes later the cops showed up and took care of Alex and Jenna. For now they are both out of our lives, which means Spencer and I can live a happy life together.

**This chapter was short, but it took longer to make. I knew what I wanted to put into this chapter I just didn't know how to write it. You know what I mean? Anyway next chapter will be the last chapter. Sad I know, but hey at least there will be a happy ending or will there? **

**Next chapter you will find out if their baby is a boy or girl. Sorry to say I will NOT be writing a sequel to this story. I already have another story about them married, so I don't need two. Thanks for reading please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Five years later**

Five years have gone by and Spencer and Toby are now married living a happy life together. They got married the spring right after Spencer's high school graduation. It was a small wedding with only her family and friends. Her dad and sister actually showed up to the wedding. They went to Paris for their honeymoon and had a wonderful time. Spencer had her baby in late June and they couldn't be any happier.

Now they are currently living in a two story house in Philly. Toby built their house with his own two hands, and with the help of Caleb and Ezra. He built the house just like he said he would. It's a two story house with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. There's a kitchen and a living room and a family room. Toby built a nursery upstairs for the baby. There's a patio and he built all of the furniture himself. Spencer was truly amazed by the work that Toby's put into their house.

Four years ago Toby got a job working on a construction site. He put a lot of hard work into his job and brought home lots of money for him and his family. Spencer got a job as an elementary school teacher at a school in Philly. Both of them worked and brought home money for their child, so you could pretty much say their living a happy life.

Spencer's friends live in different places, but they still keep in touch. Aria moved to New York to be a photographer and her boyfriend Ezra went with her. Emily joined an Olympic swim team and won her first medal last summer. It was only a bronzes medal, but she was still pleased with that. Hanna and Caleb moved to Florida where Hanna became a hair stylist. Every year on Christmas everyone would get together at the Cavanaugh's house for dinner. They would also meet up on Thanksgiving, but they meet in New York to have dinner at Aria's and Ezra's place.

Aria and Ezra got married last September and they all were reunited at the wedding. A month later Aria got pregnant with a baby girl and named her Skyler Fitz. Hanna and Caleb got married this spring. They haven't had any kids yet, but they have said they wanted one or two. Paige and Emily moved into together since they were both on the same swim team. Last winter they adopted a little boy from Africa and named him Isaiah.

Toby was coming home after a long day at work. When he walked through the door Spencer was standing in the kitchen making dinner. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Spencer smiled and leaned back into him.

"Hey beautiful," he said.

Spencer hummed and said "hi."

"How was your day?"

"It was fine and yours?"

Toby smiled and said "awesome I got a promotion."

Spencer turned around to face him "you did?"

He nodded "yes. My boss retired today and he needed someone to give the business to. He called me into his office and said I'm his hardest best worker, so I'm in charge."

"You are in charge as in your owner of the company now?" Spencer asked.

He nodded and said "that's right."

"Oh Toby I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed while wrapping her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. They pulled away from their hug only to go in for a kiss. Their kiss was interrupted by a little person running into the kitchen.

"Daddy daddy daddy!"

Toby looked down and chuckled at his little girl Tiara. He let go of Spencer and bent down to pick her up.

"Hi princess, how was your day?"

"Good mommy took me to the zoo," Tiara said.

"The zoo!" Toby exclaimed.

"Tell daddy all the animals you saw today," Spencer said.

"I saw Chickens and a horsey," Tiara said.

"Did you see anything else?" Toby asked.

"Yes I saw lions, tigers, and bears."

"Oh my."

Toby set Tiara back down and let her go back to playing with her toys. Once she left the room Toby wrapped his arms back around Spencer's waist and nuzzled the side of her neck. She giggled and moaned his name.

"You know it's been awhile since we've done this," he whispered.

"You mean last night?" she asked.

"Last night was the first time we've done it in a week," he said.

She removed herself from his grip to walk back over to the stove. He walks over and stands next to her.

"I miss doing things like that," he said.

"I do too, but we have a child now and we can't do it as much," she said.

"What about tonight. We could put Tiara to bed early and then go back to our room to have some catching up time," he flirted with her.

Spencer giggled and said "okay."

The next day was Tiaras fifth birthday and everyone was excited, especially Tiara. Spencer and Toby have a big surprise for their daughter. It's something she's been asking for since she was two. Now they've finally came around. Right now Toby was helping Tiara get ready for today. He picked out a little blue dress with white buckle up shoes. He brushed her soft brown hair so it wasn't hanging over her blue eyes.

"Okay princes you're ready to go," Toby said.

"Thank you daddy," she said.

Toby picked her up and set her down on the ground. While Toby was helping her get ready Spencer, was standing in the doorway watching them.

"Do you know what today is?" he asked.

"It's my birthday," Tiara said.

Toby smiled and said "that's right and how old are you today?"

Tiara held up her fingers and said "I'm five years old daddy."

"That's right. Wow you sure are growing up fast. Pretty soon you'll be driving."

"I'm five years old can I get a tattoo like you daddy?" Tiara asked.

Toby chuckled and said "not right now, but maybe when you're six. We'll have to talk with mommy about it."

Spencer walked in the room to get a better look at their little girl. Tiara walked over to Spencer and smiled when she bent down so they were eye level.

"Well don't you look beautiful," Spencer said.

"I told daddy I wanted to look as pretty as you," Tiara said.

Spencer smiled and said "aw thanks honey, but remember you're beautiful on your own."

"Mommy daddy said when I turn six, I can get a tattoo," she said.

Spence chuckled "is that so?"

The little girl nodded her head. "He also said I had to check with you first."

"Well you can get a tattoo when your six, as long as it washes up in the bathtub okay?"

Tiara smiled and said "okay."

Spencer stood up, so she was now facing Toby. Tiara left the room leaving her parents alone. Toby wrapped his arms around Spencer's waste and pecked her on the lips.

"Tiaras right, you do look beautiful," he said.

Spencer smiled and blushed. After six years of being together Toby still knows how to make her blush.

"That's funny, because last night when I was underneath you, you said I looked sexy," she teased.

Toby smiled and said "yeah you always look sexy."

She giggled as Toby pressed their lips together in a heated kiss. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her and pulled her closer. Our kissing was interrupted by a little giggling sound coming from the doorway. We turned our heads and saw Tiara standing in the doorway laughing at us. Spencer and I pulled away both of us were a little embarrassed.

Tiara smiled as she rose up on her tippy toes "were you guys kissing?"

"I was just giving mommy a little kiss to show her how much I love her. You know kind of like how I kiss your cheek," Toby said.

"Why do mommies and daddies kiss on the lips?" Tiara asked while titling her head.

"It's just what parents do. Parents express their love for each other in different ways than younger people. You'll learn more about that when you get older," he said.

"When I'm six, right dad," Tiara said.

Toby smiled and nodded "right, when you're six."

Spencer walked over to Tiara and picked her up. They walked out into the dining room and Spencer set Tiara down at the table. It was haft past noon, so right now it is lunch time. Spencer made Tiara her favorite lunch, which is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with Dragon Tails fruit snacks. Toby also cut up some carrots for her.

"Daddy I don't like carrots," Tiara complained.

"I know, but you have to eat vegetables," he said.

"Why there yucky," she said.

"Eating vegetables make you grow up nice and strong. Don't you want to be strong like your daddy?" Spencer asked.

Tiara giggled when Toby showed off his muscles to her. "Okay fine I'll eat my carrots."

Toby patted her head and said "that's my girl."

After lunch they took Tiara to the park where she got to play with her friend Maddie. Maddie was a year younger then Tiara, but they are still best friends. Spencer is nervous, because Tiara starts pre-school this fall. Toby has done everything to assure Spencer that Tiara is ready for pre-school. She's smart like Spencer, and kind like Toby.

After they spent an hour at the park, they took Tiara back home to continue celebrating her birthday. Spencer made Tiara favorite meal for dinner, Mac & cheese with green beans and apple juice. After dinner it was time to give Tiara her present. Spencer sat down with Tiara on the couch while Toby went to bring out her present.

"This morning while your father was helping you get dressed I went to get your birthday present. Now are you ready to see what it is?" Spencer asked.

Tiara nodded and smiled eagerly.

Toby came out into the family room carrying a tiny orange kitten. The kitten has a patch of white fur on her mouth. Tiara grinned as Toby carefully set the kitten in her hands. Tiara giggled at the tiny fury animal lying in her hands. Tiaras favorite animal is a cat and she's always wanted one since she was two. Now she finally has one.

"What do you want to name her?' Spencer asked.

"I want to name her Star," the little girl said.

Toby smiled and sat next to her on the couch. "That's a wonderful name sweetie."

"That is a wonderful name," Spencer said.

"Now you have to promise that you will take care of Star," Toby said.

Tiara nodded and said "I promise. Can I take her to my room?"

Spencer nodded "sure, just be careful she's little like you."

Tiara giggled as she ran off to her room with Star. Spencer scooted closer to Toby and leaned her head on his shoulder. Toby sighed and wrapped his arm around her kissing her head lovingly.

**Three months & one week later**

Spencer and Toby hurried up to get Tiara to her first day of pre-school. They were running late this morning, because Spencer and Toby over slept. Apparently they didn't get much sleep last night due to "other activities." Spencer still managed to get Tiara to school on time. They walked with her to her classroom where they said their goodbyes. Toby had his hand on Spencer's shoulder the whole time, because she kept tearing up.

"Okay sweetie have a great day and tell mommy all about it when you get home," Spencer said.

Tiara nodded and said "okay mommy."

"Can I get a hug?" Spencer asked.

Tiara nodded and wrapped her little arms around Spencer's neck. Spencer held her tight and whispered loving things to her.

"I love you mommy," Tiara said once they pulled away.

Spencer fought the urge to cry and said "I love you too."

Spencer kissed her forehead and stood back up, so Toby could say goodbye to their little princess. Toby kneeled down so they were eye-level.

"Have a good day princess," Toby said.

"I'm scared what if the other kids don't like me," Tiara said.

"Don't worry the other kids will love you. Just smile at everyone and be nice," he said.

She nodded and said "okay."

"Goodbye princess, I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

Tiara reached up and wrapped her arms around Toby's neck. Toby kissed her forehead when the pulled away. He let her go and stood up next to Spencer. Toby wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist as they watched Tiara go over to a little boy with short brown hair. They watched as they introduced themselves to each other and became quick friends.

"Oh no she's already interested in boys," Toby sighed.

"Don't worry she has her protective daddy looking after her," Spencer said.

"Yeah and the protective mama bear," he teased.

Spencer smiled as she moved closer to him. They took one last glance of their little girl before walking out.

"I do have one more surprise for you," Spencer said once they were outside the school.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm having another baby," she said.

Toby looked at her and smiled "really?"

She smiled and nodded.

Toby's smile widen as he wrapped his arms around Spencer and crashed his lips on to hers. The two stood in the middle of the parking lot making out. They didn't pull away until a car honked for them to move. Spencer smiled and took his hand.

"What do you say we go home and celebrate," she said.

Toby smirked and said "you read my mind."

**The end**

**That is the end of my story. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing my story. Thank you so much for me patient and waiting for updates you guys are the best. I love you all. I hope you all enjoyed the ending. Sorry I'm still not writing a sequel for this story, but don't worry. I'm still working on my other two stories "Careful What You Wish For" and "Plan B," so if you want to check those stories out. Thanks again for reading and I hope everyone enjoyed it.**


End file.
